Ángel Caído
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: Tiene aquella enfermedad psicologica que la hace sucumbir ante la desesperación y el odio ciego hacía si misma, mi pobre ángel, yo encontrare la cura para ello aunque sea con mi amor y no con remedios medicos o tecnologicos. (regalo de cumpleaños para ndozar)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ : Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 **Poderosa nota de Autor:** _Aquí estaaaaaaaa un nuevo fic, dedicado a una gran escritora, que tomes mucha tequila, mucho mezcal, mucha cerveza (¿?. Mucho de todo! Que te pases mega genial y espero que te agrade tu regalo de cumpleaños echa de las 10:30 pm a las 2:45 am._

 _Tal vez no sea el mejor pero esta echo con todo mi cariño para ti saludos :)_

 **Ángel Caído**

Despierto y miro el otro lado de la cama sola...

Y es raro, hoy dormí sola.

Tal vez hoy volvió a tener eso ataques de odio ciego a su persona.

La conocía demasiado bien y sabía que lo mejor sería que estuviera sola, pues no soportaría verla sola, inexpresiva y tan pérdida en su propios pensamientos. Yo me abalanzaría a abrazarla y tratar de sacarle de su trance, ella sonreiría culpablemente y se disculparía por preocuparme (disculpas de las cuales creo innecesarias). Sin embargo cuando ella está así siento miedo, un miedo se apodera de mi al pensar que en sus depresiones se arrebate la vida sin yo poder hacer nada al respecto.

Con pereza me vestí y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar algo para el desayuno e irme al trabajo.

Encendí la radio para escuchar algo de Música y tenían algo de Jazz ligero, el que le parecía molesto a mi novia. Entre las notas de la canción no pude evitar sonreír al venir a mi mente aquel borroso recuerdo de la primera vez que le vi.

 _Había llegado a un hotel de la ciudad principal de Alemania, debía dar una conferencia en aquel país. Y mientras me registraba una galante joven en un sobrio traje sastre con toques militares entró por la puerta, con la mano derecha alisó los pequeños cabellos rebeldes que se escaparon de su pulcra trenza francesa que dejaba un mechón de cabello libre sobre su rostro. A paso firme y seguro se acerco al encargado del hotel para registrarse, dándole la habitación 322, la que estaba al lado de la mía._

 _Con una sonrisa mordaz y un gesto un tanto amenazante mencionó que ella esperaba total confidencialidad respecto a su estancia, a lo que el pobre hombre prometió que así sería. Para ser sincera me pareció una presumida además de pretenciosa. Que buscaba ciertos tratos preferenciales sabe dios porque razón._

Termine mi desayuno y le deje a Kuvira el suyo en la mesa, sí es que decidía venir, lo cual dudaba.

Lo bueno de su trabajo era que podía atenderlo desde casa sin verse afectado por los ataques de depresión, ira, debilidad o en su defecto de alegría que solía sufrir la pobre.

Nunca dejaba que su personalidad o condiciones se mezclaran con su trabajo, mucho menos conmigo y se decía a si misma que ella jamás sería causa directa ni indirecta de tristeza, ni enojo para mi. Por lo contrario ella intentaría ser mi mejor amuleto de la suerte y la causante de todas mis felicidades, la persona que sacara lo mejor de mí y que limpiaría cada lagrima mía con su boca de ser posible.

Siempre tan tierna y a la vez tan noble.

Me molesta que sea tan poco egoísta cuando se trata de si misma y conozco sus orígenes, los males que causado, las cosas buenas que logro, conozco los fantasmas que le atormentan cada noche y conozco esa fortaleza y valentía que ella misma se impuso desde la tierna edad de ocho años cuando lo perdió todo.

 _Aun recuerdo claramente cuando por primera vez me conmovió e incluso me hizo reflexionar de la vida que vivimos nosotros los burgueses._

 _Recuerdo como a cada palabra de mi primera presentación se mostraba crítica, tenía una mirada desilusionada que solo se hacía más grande con cada palabra que salía de mi boca._

 _Me sentí insultada e incluso mi ego creció en ese momento, mientras que su mirada solo podría ser explicada en un libro entero._

 _Una vez terminada mi participación de aquella sesión no tenía ni idea de que esa joven claramente mayor que yo daría por terminada la conferencia con palabras suyas, las que despotricaban sutilmente todo lo que yo dije anteriormente._

 _Yo hable del crecimiento, del avance, de los tiempos que cambian, de una nueva era y un nuevo estilo de vida para Alemania y el mundo entero._

 _Y ella con increíble maestría hizo gala de su don para la palabra, sus palabras eran sutiles, algunas inspiradoras, su voz tomo un tono grave y elevado, las personas encargadas del sonido incluso pensaban que se lastimaría hablando y en cuanto le ofrecieron un micrófono ella rechazó cortésmente su ofrecimiento._

 _Aun puedo sentir su voz en mis oídos, sus palabras espirituales y raramente pragmáticas llegando a lo más profundo de mi alma y esos ojos tan desesperanzados brillar como encendidos en fuego._

 _Cada vez que recuerdo ese día recuerdo sus palabras con exactitud y esa actitud tan dominante pero humilde que te hacía sentir cómodo escuchándola._

— _Y si yo les pregunto, hermanos, que significa el avance ¿Qué me dirían acerca de eso? ¿Qué cosa tan especial y atractiva ven nuestros genios del mundo? ¿Qué beneficio y cuanto dinero entrara en el bolsillo de los más ricos? — sus palabras eran apasionadas, seguras de si mismas que incluso me hizo creer en ellas._

— _Avance es la capacidad de innovar, de mejorar y llegar a la nueva era— una de las personas que escuchaban atentas las palabras de la mujer se levanto de su asiento contestando la pregunta de Kuv._

— _Mejorar… Nueva era…— medito ella en voz alta cuando finalmente hablo— con la innovación viene el dinero, vienen los costos elevados, las deudas y el desgaste de la vieja era… En si ¿Cuál es esa nueva era de la que hablan todos? ¿Nunca han pensado que pueden quedar atrapados entre ambas eras? Siendo su cárcel una era defectuosa de ambas… Convirtiéndonos en monos que van por las noches a escuchar la orquesta de jovencitas de madame Lier, bebiendo vinos caros y de sabor agrio solo por vanidad, dándose el lujo inalcanzable de comprar el objeto más nuevo del mercado y la ropa más ridícula pero de "Calidad". ¡Escuchen lo absurda que suena su vida en boca de alguien ajeno a ella! No pretendo ofenderles si ustedes son del pensamiento común del burgués, tampoco si odian a los burgueses— suspiro con cierta pesadez— pero, todos nos convertimos en monos, toda celebridad, toda conquista, todo acto de hostilidad, todo acto de pasión, todos los avances hacia lo grande, lo eterno, lo sublime y lo eterno dentro de nuestros parámetros, todo ¡todo se convierte en un juego de monos!... Se convierte en algo vacío y sin sentido como la vida misma, y es entonces cuando deberíamos reflexionar un poco ¿Qué es del crecimiento, del nuevo estilo de vida, del avance, de la nueva era? Si todo gira entorno al dinero, a juegos de poder en los que no somos más que simples peones en su tablero de información reservada y prohibida para nosotros ¡Todo es dinero y poder! Teniendo la oportunidad de mirar a los planes de estudios de nuestro futuro, nos empeñamos en crear armas, en conseguir riquezas, en ser el más codiciado, en ser la envidia del vecino, de la vecina, de comenzar a crear maquinas que en vez de dotarnos de conocimientos solo nos llevan a la vida que llevan los zánganos, contribuyen a nuestra estupidez y pereza. Me decepciona mi especie, pero me decepciona más que en este trabajo pocas personas aprovechen aunque sea una palabra de lo que digo… Me decepciono yo misma por no motivar, por no mover grandes masas, más sin embargo reconozco que como ser humano tengo defectos, tenemos defectos. Somos defectuosos, pero dentro de aquello podríamos buscar el bien para nosotros, cuidar las riquezas del planeta e ir con cuidado y respeto por el mundo._

Ame todas y cada una de sus palabras.

Desee quedarme después de cada conferencia a observar y escuchar a esa mujer tan espiritual y filosófica que subía a la tarima luego de mí.

Me parecía un personaje bastante curioso, sus hábitos nocturnos eran pésimos, tanto como los alimenticios. Una vez dejo la puerta de su cuarto semi-abierta y aproveche para adentrarme en su habitación con la curiosidad encima, donde encontré libros por donde quiera, botellas de vino sin marca, papeles regados por todo el suelo con diferentes notas en ellos, frases, frases y más frases. Sin duda todo eso me sorprendió de sobre manera, aunque me produjo aun mas curiosidad en su persona.

Sin imaginármelo y con bastante rapidez llego el día de mi partida hacia Francia, donde continuaría con mi trabajo como dueña de las empresas futuro.

Ciertamente las palabras de la oradora me llegaron, pues cuando llegue tome uno de los departamentos de un edificio del cual era dueña y allí comencé la vida tranquila y normal de la cual hablo durante todos esos días.

Sin sentirlo del todo comencé a extrañarla, sentía una rara sensación de vacío.

Una tarde de verano, dos años después de mi mudanza, un pequeño carruaje llego al edificio, donde dejaron en la puerta tres maletas de tamaño mediano, a lo diez minutos entro por la puerta principal aquella mujer que me cautivo con ropas mas desarregladas y fuera de línea.

Me dio tan mala espina como lastima, una que no debería de sentir, pero le di un departamento al azar, siendo este el que se encontraba frente al mío en el pasillo de la terraza que tenía un pequeño por no decir diminuto invernadero con algunas plantas frutales y flores.

Recuerdo que nunca cruce palabras directamente con ella, pero si llene aquel vacío que tenía durante el tiempo en que no la vi, hasta un día en que venía del trabajo entable una conversación con ella, la mujer se encontraba sentada en el ultimo escalón de la escalera mirando hacia la pequeña terraza como reflexionando, solo se aparto un poco para dejarme pasar, aunque su mirada ida me preocupo un poco.

— _¿esta usted bien? — pregunte mirando a la mujer._

— _En realidad si, pero un rincón como este no puede pasarse por alto, su orden y pulcritud lo hace un lugar acogedor, el aroma a fresas y frambuesas lo hace agradable, debo admitir que nunca he podido pasar por aquí sin detenerme un rato. También admitiré que admiro a las personas con la suficiente paciencia y civilidad que hace posible estos pequeños detalles. — Sonrió ella— mas yo no soy una persona de orden y lo admito… ¿viene usted de su trabajo señorita Sato? De trabajo y tecnología vivo apartada como usted podrá saber, pero su labor me fascina en niveles insanos._

— _Así es— dije contestando a su pregunta— me parece un honor que usted se fascine por mi trabajo aunque me sentiría más cómoda si me hablara de tú, no creo que nuestra diferencia de edad sea mucha._

— _Pues espero que tengas razón Asami, mi edad es de veintisiete años y contando— rio alegremente tomando una frambuesa de una de las plantas de la maseta para meterla en su boca y saborearla con lentitud._

— _Pues no tengo tanta razón pues mi edad es de veintidós años— contesto observando como la chica saboreaba el fruto._

— _No mucha, pero he de preguntar si eres fan de la literatura— espero con paciencia mi respuesta, como sabiendo lo que yo iba a contestar._

— _Si, me gusta mucho a decir verdad._

— _Quisiera enseñarte una frase si me lo permites— sonrió esta levantándose del suelo._

— _Sería un verdadero honor que lo hicieras— le seguí gustosa hasta su departamento donde abrió la puerta dejando al descubierto un desorden asombroso._

— _Debes perdonar el desorden pero vivo una vida un tanto vagabunda— admitió la joven buscando un libro entre los muchos tirados._

 _El departamento tenía por lo menos cien libros regados en todas partes, botellas de borgoña, pulque, Málaga, vinos italianos, franceses, americanos, de múltiples partes, además de botellas de Sake y unas cuantas de Kirsch vacías y otras pocas llenas. Revelando el severo problema de alcoholismo que la joven poseía, sin hablar de los cigarrillos a medio fumar que estaban en un cenicero ubicado en la mesa de centro, sobre una torre de libros donde se podían leer los autores sobre el lomo de los libros. Autores como Goethe, Jean Paul, Novalis, Lessing, Jacobi, Lichtenberg y unos cuantos de Nietzsche._

 _Entre sus curiosidades estaba un atrapasueños de procedencia aparente Ojibwa. El aro parecía hecho de roble, la red de lana, cuentas de madera y plumas que según tradición dictaba eran de águila, zopilote y halcón._

 _Tenía pinturas y retratos varios, uno Mahatma Gandhi, otra de Platón, una replica de una de las pinturas de Miguel Ángel y una que me llamo mucho fue la de una bella mujer de piel morena y ojos azules que vestía como una aborigen de tierras americanas._

— _Si me he dado cuenta— le comente luego de comenzará a buscar._

— _Por aquí debe estar…— se dispuso a buscar entre los libros revueltos de su cama hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y recito en voz alta— "Hay que estar orgulloso del dolor, todo dolor es un recuerdo de nuestra condición elevada" a decir verdad fue una frase muy bella pero que esta llena de verdad._

— _Es muy bella— admití._

Suspiré mientras dejaba de lado algunos papeleos y miraba la vista exterior que me ofrecía mi oficina.

Continúe recordando aquellos momentos…

 _Desde aquel día las charlas y encuentros accidentales se hicieron frecuentes hasta que en ocasiones ambas salíamos juntas, era como si empezara a sentir atracción por la chica._

 _Mas nada es solo dulzura en este mundo, un día la chica del retrato llego al edificio buscando a Kuvira, obviamente con ropas normales, en ese momento sentí tantos celos, sentí como si una llama se encendiera en mi pecho más conteste e indique donde vivía._

 _Creo que ese fue uno de los mayores errores de mi vida. La chica llamo a la puerta con insistencia y nunca vi una cara que detonara tantas emociones al mismo tiempo._

 _Kuvira expresaba, enojo, terror, alegría e incluso preocupación en sus rasgos, sabiendo que sus modales no le dejarían otra opción le ofreció el pase a la morena, aunque después de un rato una serie de golpes, gritos, sollozos, entre otras cosas se escuchaban._

 _Kuvira salió furiosa de su Departamento limpiándose la sangre que le escurría del labio sin decir adiós o si volvería más tarde._

 _Paso una semana y ella pareció abandonar todo hasta que una noche salí a caminar por los alrededores, entre a un bar, deseaba tomar un trago pero la vi allí, ida y perdida en la bebida._

 _Sus ropas estaban mugrientas y cubiertas de lodo, había perdido algo de peso, su cabello estaba todo enmarañado y sus ojos parecían centrarse solo en la bebida frente a ella._

 _En ese momento se me partió el corazón y comprendí que había comenzado a quererla. Ella no se dio cuenta de en que momento la jale de la barra para que se parara, ni cuando la hice caminar hasta el edificio y mucho menos cuando entramos en mi departamento._

 _Con delicadeza la recosté sobre uno de los sillones de la sala y comencé a examinar su estado físico, nada grave solo tenía algunos rasguños._

 _Procedí a despojarla de su vestimenta; un pantalón de telas finas café con la compañía de un blusa ceñida al cuerpo con cuello cerrado y alto. Al hacerlo me percate de que tenía una herida en su costado izquierdo de profundidad considerable, pero ya con signos de haberse infectado._

 _Como pude la metí en la bañera y comencé a borrar todo rastro de la mugre, aunque me detuve en su espalda para observar las marcas de tinta negra, café y verde que dibujaban en su espalda un roble que soltaba hojas y la sombra de cuatro pájaros alejándose. Durante todo el rato seguía ida, como en trance y me preocupo, aunque seguía respirando. Trate sus heridas y cambie sus ropas. Procediendo a recostarla sobre mi cama para que tomara una siesta, después de que descansara tendría tiempo de contarme que paso._

 _Por la mañana se levanto con debilidad y miro que yo la abrazaba por la cintura, la noche anterior si pensarlo me quede dormida a su lado y parecía algo confundida por su entorno._

— _Buenos días— le salude perezosamente._

— _Buenos días— logro articular mientras llevo sus manos a sus sienes para masajearlas— Asami, no se si sea mucha molestia pero ¿Qué me pasó?_

— _Eso deberías explicármelo tu— me levante para sentarme a la orilla de la cama y encararla— ayer te encontré casi desmayada en un bar de mala muerte._

— _Tiene explicación, pero no sabría como contártelo— admitió bajando la mirada en un gesto de vergüenza._

— _Solo dímelo— le pedí tomado sus manos entre las mías— tu me importas mucho Kuv._

— _Asami…— me miro estupefacta por mi confesión— tu igual pero quería protegerte del pasado… de mi pasado…— suspiro— la chica que vino a mi departamento hace una semana fue mi novia… volvió para que volviera con ella porque cuando perdí mi primer trabajo me abandono._

— _¿cuál fue tu primer trabajo? — pregunte con cierta curiosidad._

— _Fui militar… una persona sin escrúpulos e insensible… Deserte luego de llegar a mi límite luego de ver tantas atrocidades de las que cometían los superiores… yo era teniente. — confesó— luego me encerré en mi mundo con mis libros, reflexionando, intentando perdonarme, filosofando de múltiples maneras hasta que me convertí en oradora…— me miró con amargura— más el ejercito dejo su huella imborrable de mi, no logre perdonarme a mi misma, no me siento digna del perdón y mi vida fue siempre un asco, de pequeña mis padre me vendieron por unas cuantas botellas de licor, durante el camino escape y llegue a un callejón que fue mi hogar en aquellos días en que robaba algo de comida… a los diez años las autoridades federales me enviaron a un orfanatorio donde… donde… la dueña abusaba de todos nosotros sexualmente y las torturas eran comunes… a los trece hui y vivir en las calles nuevamente, más a los quince me enliste en el ejercito donde me enseñaron a leer y escribir— sus ojos se volvieron duros y tristes— a los dieciocho deserte y a los veintitrés comencé mi carrera de oradora._

 _Algo en mi debió de haberse roto pues me esforzaba en no romper en llanto imaginando la vida de la mayor, imaginando lo que su pobre alma atormentada sufría sin ser digna del perdón._

— _Kuvira— me acerque a ella estrechándola en un abrazo._

— _Todos los días bebo y fumo siendo esta costumbre adquirida en las calles, esperando morir por cirrosis algún día— suspiro— golpeo la pared esperado descargar todo la rabia contenida que me tengo, arranco y lloro amargamente en veces y en otras me siento normal con energías de todo, pero al siguiente día vuelvo a sentir ganas de matarme, de ahorcarme o apuñalarme sin fallar._

— _Kuvira deja de decir ese tipo de cosas…— busque su cara para que me viera a los ojos— debo confesar que en este tiempo desarrolle un atracción hacia ti, y que tal vez no te ame pero ya te quiero._

— _Eso mismo decía ella— no me hizo mucho caso— ella… Korra, esa mujer venía a que regresáramos… quería dinero porque su actual amante dejo de costearle sus vicios— se estremeció— tomo la navaja que carga con ella y me apuñalo para tomar todo lo de valor que pudiera, yo salí furiosa ignorando mi condición y bebí, bebí como si no existiera el mañana._

 _Y llegue a la conclusión de que todo lo vivido en su vida le había causado una condición psicológica sin vuelta atrás y si cura, pensé en mi vida con ella y sus repentinos cambios de humor._

 _Pero de igual manera pensé en su vida, sin que nadie cuidara de ella con el amor que necesitaba, me prometí ser ese rayo de luz que liberara de las sombras su alma aunque sea en ratos, me prometí amarle y cuidarle como se que ella haría conmigo._

— _Kuvira…— la llame palmeando su mejilla para sacarla de su locura temporal— yo no soy ella, yo soy Sami ¿lo recuerdas?... esa chica que a estado a tu lado durante un año entero cuidando de ti y tu bienestar_

— _Lo recuerdo— la recupere y eso era bueno— Perdóname— con desesperación se echo a llorar aferrándose a mi— yo no quiero sentirme a si pero se repetirá… yo no soy ese futuro brillante que buscas… yo soy la oscuridad que te arrastrara a un abismo negro sin fondo._

— _Te confesare que amo la oscuridad— sonreí besándole con lentitud ella al principio se negó pero después continuo con el beso._

 _Con ese beso sentí la necesidad de tomarla entre mis brazos y sanar cada una de sus heridas, sentí su alma herida y cansada. Escuche sus latidos lentos y tranquilizadores. Vi ese Ángel que por accidente cayo a este mundo y fue profanado y envuelto entre los pecados y las tentaciones más viles y retorcidas de este lugar tan mudando y profano._

— _Te amo Sami— sonrió Kuvira luego de separarnos._

Volví a casa y estaba igual de como cuando me fui a trabajar, No había rastros de Kuvira por ningún lado, hoy si me temo lo peor, es de noche y ella aún no ha llegado, con desesperación y rapidez tome el abrigo que tenía colgado en la entrada para salir y buscar a mi amada.

Recorrí toda la cuadra y después de dos horas logre encontrarla, estaba recostada sobre el césped de un parque, tan sumida en sus pensamientos… observando con tranquilidad las estrellas y con los nudillos sangrantes, pero esta viva que es lo mejor del caso.

—Kuv…— la llame.

— ¿Sami? — me contesto ella si separar la vista del cielo nocturno.

— ¿Estuviste aquí todo el día? — le pregunte mientras veía que solo tenía puestos unos pantalones deportivos de color verde cenizo y una blusa de tirantes branca.

—Si, ya sabes lo que me pasa todos los días— sonrió— pero hoy fue diferente.

— ¿En serio? — me sorprendí.

—Si, hoy solo sentí molestia, no odio ni rencor.

—Eso es un maravilloso progreso amor— me alegre pues quería decir que estaba cada vez más cerca de tratar su enfermedad.

No importaba que tanto avanzara la ciencia, yo buscaría liberarla de sus demonios para que su alma estuviese en paz y ella también, pues yo la amo tanto, que si ella siente dolor yo igual y que si ella se arrebata la vida yo igual lo haría.

— ¿Y si volvemos a casa? — Me ofreció Kuvira levantándose y abrazándome— debiste haber trabajado mucho y debes tener hambre, ¿Qué te parece si te preparo la cena?

—Que serías demasiado buena y consentidora conmigo— admití.

—Todo para mi rayito de luz— sonrió— además te amo tanto y has hecho tanto por mi que no se ni como pagártelo— quito algunos mechones rebeldes de mi rostro— y agradecerte… el que me quieras y me ames así como soy de imperfecta.

—Nadie es perfecto amor, tu lo has dicho miles de veces— le sonreí.

—Una persona puede ser tan perfecta como quiera mientras que sus sentimientos sean nobles y puros— me dijo mientras caminábamos a la casa que ambas llamábamos hogar.

Amaba tanto a esta mujer que a pesar de ser tan imperfecta como yo me trata como reina por simples ganas, que puede iluminarme el día con una broma picara, que busca sacarme sonrisas aún cuando estoy de malas, que cuando hace algo mal y le reprendo me soporta porque sabe que estoy tensa, que se ha acostumbrado a mi vida tan pulcra que en veces se siente sofocada con tanto orden y limpieza, pero que ante todo tiene sentimientos tan puros bellos y hermosos a pesar de su oscuro pasado que busca sofocarla, someterla y hundirla en lo más oscuro del mundo, pero que no pasara por qué yo busco ser esa luz que regrese a este ángel perdido y confundido a su verdadero hogar .

A aquél paraíso lleno de tranquilidad donde por fin descansara y sanara sus alas, con las que me cobija cada noche, cada día, con las que me protege y lucharía por mí hasta siempre.

Te amo muchísimo Kuvira. Mi querido Ángel Caído


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ : Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 _Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, estoy demasiado feliz, hace tiempo me había dicho a mi misma, mi misma xD jajaja, puede que no, en fin, estaba pensando en hacer una segunda parte del fic, pero que fuera larga, con una mejor redacción de la suelo tener, quería que fuera angst y drama a morir, pero que al final tuviera ese toque que caracteriza este fic._

 _Que Kuv tuviera su momento para intentar comprender sus cambios, para que supiéramos que paso en su vida y como de una u otra manera llegó a acabar ella misma con su cordura._

 _Al terminar de escribirlo jamás me imaginé que llegaría a 13, 620 palabras, porque hasta el momento se puede considerar como mi fic más, más largo, más difícil, más desesperante, el que más esperé subir, etc._

 _Aquí debo aclarar que esto fue solo pensado como un regalo de cumpleaños para la escritora Mag, no me imaginé escribiendo una continuación pero como soy tan impredecible lo hice, como al final vi lo largo que llegó a ser y la narración y escenas que salieron inesperadamente decidí contratar un Beta Reader solo para este proyecto, porque yo soy vale madrista en veces y solo por subir mi fic no lo checo más de dos veces._

 _Así que, solo puedo decir que le doy un profundo agradecimiento a Mag por ser mi primera lectora de esto y ayudarme con algunas ideas._

 _A todo aquel que lea esto, espero profundamente que les guste y los dejo con este fic que es…_

 **Ángel Caído.**

 _ **Cap 2; ¿Ángel Caído o Demonio?**_

Algo que se podría decir que amo es el despertar de las pesadillas que me atormentan cada noche y mirar a mi lado a mi rayo de luz…

Si algo detesto es el salir casi huyendo de casa sin razón explicable para ella, pero simplemente nunca podría dormir una noche tranquila, despertar ella antes que yo y verme dormir a su lado… Me es doloroso no ser capaz de darle esa seguridad una sola mañana al día, a la semana, al mes o al año.

Pero… Inexplicablemente el cuerpo me hormiguea, la inquietud se apodera de cada pensamiento lógico existente en mí, me levanto de la cama con sumo silencio y camino sin tregua por toda la habitación, quiero gritar, correr, morder o golpear algo, hacer cualquier acción que me permita liberarme de este sentimiento tan asfixiante que me obliga a huir de cualquier lugar en donde me ataque para no herir a alguien.

Salí de la habitación antes de hacer cualquier locura y alejar de mí eternamente a Asami… Si me alejaba de ella era simplemente para protegerla

¿De quién?

De mí, de mi desorden mental y físico, de mis acciones impulsivas, de gritarle que la odio, que me odio, que odio todo… Para evitar que se tope con ese lado mío que me condena, me persigue y me tortura día tras día.

Me resigné con un suspiro de frustración, cambié mi ropa por un pantalón deportivo color verde cenizo, me coloqué una blusa de tirantes blanca, busqué con desesperación cualquier tipo de calzado. Solo quería salir de la habitación lo más rápido y sigilosamente posible, me desesperé y salí sin calzado, acomodé un poco mi cabello antes de comenzar a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

Sin saber a que velocidad, paso o tiempo llegué a un parque cercano a nuestra pequeña… bueno no tan pequeña casa, Asami logró convencerme a pesar de mi orgullo a comprar una casa amplia que cumplía con sus caprichos y pues… Mis pocas demandas de comodidad (Una cama, un cuarto, baño y… ¿Por qué no? Cocina).

Busqué entre el parquecillo un lugar donde no pudiera ser molestada, por fortuna en este había cientos de arboles plantados que daban poca visibilidad a la mayoría de las zonas, aunque también por eso fue bautizado por Asami como "El parque del asesinato".

Hablando de asesinatos les tengo tanta envidia a esos supuestos asesinos… O suicidas, aquí hay de todo, y es que, sería bellísimo caminar con ganas de suicidarte y de la nada llegue un asesino y te mate… Bueno, quizás no sea tan lindo, pero cumpliría mis exigencias si algún día salgo con esa intención de casa.

Eso me ha hecho bastante gracia, puede que todo me provocaría gracia si viera todo por un lado más amable.

Asesinos…

Las personas lo suficientemente frías como para matar a otras sin sentir remordimientos, quizás igual sea yo tan maldita como esas personas.

Alemania vivió tiempos terroríficos y sombríos, en los cuales sin embargo estuve involucrada.

 _Países Bajos, 10 de Mayo, 1940_

 _Era de madrugada… Hacía frío, esa noche había sido promovida para estar en el Grupo B, al mando del "Último Prusiano", la misión más importante de mi antiguo grupo era cruzar las Ardenas para abrirle camino a las demás unidades, iríamos al frente, eso quería decir que haríamos el trabajo sucio._

 _Aunque antes de salir de Alemania hubo un cambio de planes…_

— _Silber Schmutzig —Me llamó mi general por mi apodo— No iras con el grupo A, serás ascendida a la escuadra paracaidista B, ¿Entendido soldado?_

— _¡Verstanden allgemein! —Asentí con saludo militar a mi superior._

 _Luego de esa orden me aventure a usar el traje paracaidista, solo tirarme en el momento exacto cuidando no ser vista ni detectada por el enemigo y junto a mi escuadrón esperar pacientemente el momento de atacar, se nos ordenó espiar y tomar la fortaleza Eben Emael de Bélgica._

 _Hasta cierto punto me pareció divertido, entrar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y matarlos por la espalda, haciéndolos pulpa por no rendirse ante el_ _Führer_ _, siendo que ellos eran enemigos de la gran Alemania._

 _Ciertamente es algo único observar a alguien durante sus últimos momentos… Tomar el arma, mirar como el pulso del desgraciado que se cruzara en tu camino se aceleraba, su cuerpo se llenaba de adrenalina, solo para apuntar y jalar el gatillo y terminar con todo limpiamente._

 _Si les disparas en el cuello se ahogarían con su propia sangre, en la caja torácica probablemente morirían por la sangre que entraría a sus pulmones o por alguna hemorragia, en el estomago sería más lento, se desangrarían mientras que podrías mirar tu obra de arte o tal vez podrías sentirte misericordioso y disparar directamente a la cabeza._

 _Estar en ese ejército te volvía un demente sádico, te corrompía totalmente…_

 _Cada vez que recuerdo esa misión me tiembla el cuerpo y siento el peso del remordimiento como si me estuvieran oprimiendo el cuerpo. Recuerdo que tomé mi fusil, un Gewehr K43, disparé contra todos con precisión, disparo tras disparo, cuerpo tras cuerpo, una victoria más para el régimen Nazi._

 _Y es que jamás pude evitarlo, siempre estuve echa para estar dentro del ejército, no tenía familia ni nadie por quien volver a casa, mi vida siempre fue una maldita mierda, mis padres eran unos alcohólicos que me vendieron por un suministro de alcohol de tres a dos meses, que puedo saber yo, lo único que ellos me pudieron dar fue el comprobar que era de descendencia aria para poder entrar a las filas del ejército y con rapidez ser ascendida en la SS, eso explicaba el echo de que tomara la misión más riesgosa o la alternativa más efectiva, que, aunque resultara exitosa podría ser a costa de mi propia vida._

 _Cuando terminábamos de tomar el Eben Emael, un soldado se postró a mis pies…_

 _Lo recuerdo perfectamente, joven, no más de veinte años, ojos verdes, tez algo morena y cabello negro, dejó su arma en el suelo y rogó llorando que le dejáramos ir, que esperaba a un niño en casa, incluso llegó a besarme la bota._

 _Un recuerdo de lo maldita que soy, yo sonreí, pateé su rostro, mientras escupía sangre me reí de lo miserable que era…_

— _¿Cómo te llamas? — Lo miré y volví a patearlo, este en el suelo contesto cubriéndose para no recibir otro golpe._

— _Bolin Petinatti— Contestó mientras volvía a ponerse de rodillas._

— _Y dime, ese apellido me suena a que no es francés y mucho menos que sea de por aquí— Sonreí mientras observaba como este buscaba no hacer contacto visual con nada que fuera el suelo— ¿Qué ascendencia tienes?_

— _Italiana._

— _Si tienes ascendencia italiana ¿No deberías estar en el ejército aliado?_

— _Si, pero cuando era joven me mudé a Francia y allí he realizado mi vida, hasta hace una semana me enviaron aquí._

— _Interesante… Me dijiste estar casado además de estar esperando un hijo ¿no?, ¿Cómo puedo saber que eres casado?_

— _Lo juró— Me interrumpió_

— _¡No me interrumpas mientras hablo! —Pateé ahora uno de sus costados con fuerza._

— _Perdóneme— Gimió de dolor._

— _Así me gusta— Sonreí mientras que la escuadra reía de el— ¿El nombre de tu esposa chico? —Pregunté con firmeza deteniendo mis agresiones._

— _¿para que quiere saberlo? — Respondió con debilidad intentando levantarse._

— _Para dejarte ir— Sonreí— Pero antes debemos cerciorarnos de que no es una mentira._

— _Si se los digo… ¿juran dejarme ir, sin buscarme para matar a mi familia y a mi después? — Preguntó mirándome a los ojos._

— _Lo juramos, por el Führer— Tomé la banda con la cruz esvástica._

 _El nos miró con desconfianza, yo no dejaba de sonreír, pensó un poco su respuesta y después contesto._

— _Opal Beifong…_

— _¡Mírame a los ojos cuando contestes a una pregunta mía asqueroso perro! —Asesté un golpe en su cara con el fusil— Repíteme su nombre haciendo contacto visual… ¡Ahora!_

— _¡Opal Beifong! —Él me miró a los ojos con rabia, sus ojos eran verdes, pero estaban empapados por el llanto._

 _Sonreí, di la señal y murió por la ráfaga de disparos que recibió, quizás ese nombre me sería útil un día, el apellido Beifong tenía fama y peso en Francia._

O si…

Me llamaban Silber Schmutzig, ¿Por qué?, Sencillo, mi apodo era plata sucia, decían que era porque era tan brillante, pura y valiosa como la plata, pero que estaba sucia por mi pasado y en parte por mi presente.

Llegué a ser tan sanguinaria, que en algunas veces imagino que se debe a todo lo que viví alguna vez, siendo esta mi mayor motivación para seguir los caprichos del _Führer_ al pie de la letra, para matar sin remordimiento alguno, por reír de lo horrible y retorcido, por odiar a todos, por no ver esperanza alguna en el mundo.

Francia siempre ha sido un país precioso, sus ciudades maravillosas como esta, y siempre ha tenido ese ambiente melancólico pero romántico aún cuando Alemania había tomado parte de ella.

 _25 de Junio, París 1940._

 _Estábamos de celebración, Francia al fin se había rendido, Alemania ocupaba ahora dos terceras partes del territorio y eso era un evento digno de celebrarse, se nos permitió andar por los bares y explorar París._

 _Como era de esperarse nadie más que nosotros la pasarían bien, al menos en los lugares donde rondáramos aquella noche, si mal no recuerdo yo me encontraba en una taberna cercana a las villas de clase media francesas, no era muy pintoresca pero teníamos un buen ambiente dentro del lugar._

 _Los compañeros de la armada cantaban y bebían el licor por montón, cerveza, vinos de los caros, alcohol, incluso algunos se robaron perfumes y terminaron bebiéndolos, algunas mujeres rondaban por la taberna, unas que otras robándose a los compañeros para… bueno creo que eso se sabe._

 _Hasta después de un rato una mujer de cabello corto y piel morena se me acerco, era guapa y tenía buenas curvas, con una voz entre suave y algo grave que me invitaba a tomar una bebida con ella y salir a pasear un rato._

 _Parecía no ser de ascendencia francesa directa, su tono de piel le delataba, pero tenía unos ojos verdes hipnotizantes como los de una serpiente, misteriosos pero inocentes, rara mezcla._

 _No pude evitarlo, estaba algo borracha ya y me sonaba una buena idea, pero me parecía algo raro debido a que era mujer y yo igual, pero algunas buscaban todo lo que caminara en dos pies con tal de conseguir algo de plata._

 _Ella comenzaba a hacer algunas preguntas que contesté, no sabía exactamente si era porque el alcohol me hiciera más fácil o por voluntad propia._

 _Al final terminamos en mi habitación, ella sobre mí, sentía su aliento sobre mi cuello, sus manos explorando mi cuerpo, yo estaba muda y me sentía pesada como una roca, el alcohol me estaba jugando sucio pero de alguna manera disfrutaba esa situación._

 _Era algo demasiado erótico, el francés siempre me volvió loca y escucharlo con esa suave voz, en pleno acto de amorío y pasión era realmente excitante._

 _De un momento para otro tomé el mando, mi cuerpo se encontraba sobre el suyo, sostenía sus manos juntas sobre su cabeza mientras que mi boca se aventuraba a probar esos labios, pase a su lóbulo trabajando un poco en el, ella comenzaba a sobresaltarse con cada acción mía, seguí con su cuello repartiendo besos en el con lentitud, saboreando su tostada piel._

— _Permettez moi— Gimió acercándose a mi oído, yo simplemente obedecí._

 _Sus manos pasaban por mi espalda, la ropa comenzaba a estorbarnos a ambas, sin embargo cuando me descuide ella saco de su falda un revólver con el que me apuntó._

— _Ahora, creo que yo tengo el mando— Sonrió de lado mientras me apuntaba._

 _Yo me resigné a levantar las manos con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, me parecía algo chistoso, algunos compañeros habían hablado antes de sexo servidoras que los asaltaron._

— _Así es, lo tienes totalmente— Miré fijamente sus ojos._

— _Empezaré a interrogarte así que lo mejor sería que te pusieras de rodillas y colocaras tus manos detrás de la cabeza— Habló fríamente aunque no perdía ese toque erótico al hablar— ¿algún comentario antes de empezar? — Susurró a mi oído para después regresar a la cama y sentarse al borde de esta._

— _No mucho en realidad, solo que una señorita como tú no debería cargar un arma y menos amenazar a los humildes soldados que velaran por su seguridad de hoy en adelante— Mi sonrisa se curvo aun más._

— _De tu boca no salen más que palabras absurdas y sin sentido— Gruñó— Tu nombre._

— _Mejor mi apodo— sonreí con cinismo— Silber Schmutzig, para servirte— Reí al ver como comenzaba a irritarse._

— _Nombre dije— Disparó a un lado mío para demostrar que hablaba en serio._

— _Calma, no pierdas los estribos— Volví a reír— Kuvira Karbit, ¿el tuyo? — Parecía estar molesta porque me lo tomaba a juego o quizás por mi atrevimiento a jugar aunque amenazara con matarme._

— _¿Qué la interrogadora aquí no soy yo? — Acercó el tibio metal del cañón del revólver a mi cuello y lo arrastro lentamente._

— _En realidad pensaba que esto era solo un juego de calentamiento—Agregué con un leve suspiro que no logré contener._

— _En serio que ustedes los alemanes son idiotas y cabezas duras— Bufó con molestia para regresar a su lugar y volver a apuntarme._

— _Que puedo decir en mi favor, no mucho considerando el hecho de que conquistamos dos tercios de su país y ahora abusamos de sus habitantes y lugares— Volví a reír, la idea de lo que dije me hizo bastante gracia._

— _¿Recuerdas un soldado que mataste en el Eben Emael?_

— _Maté muchos como para recordar solo a uno— Fui sincera con eso, más mi respuesta parece no haberle gustado pues estrello la coleta del revólver contra mi rostro haciéndome escupir sangre y abriéndome el labio._

— _Un soldado joven, que te pidió y suplicó dejarlo con vida, refrescaré tu memoria, tú pediste que te diera el nombre de su esposa para comprobar que decía la verdad, juraron dejarlo ir si lo decía y ustedes lo mataron— Sus ojos tomaron un leve destello que conocía bastante bien… Ira y venganza._

 _Mi memoria había vuelto a esa misión, volvió a ese instante en que me dijo el nombre de su esposa, al momento en que ordené que dispararan y como me fui riendo a carcajadas como si de un buen chiste se tratara._

— _Tú eres… Opal Beifong…— Susurré entre susto y nerviosismo para mirar a quien me apuntaba ahora con lagrimas en los ojos._

— _Así es, la misma, esposa del hombre al que mataste ¡Maldita bastarda de mierda!, ¡Ustedes son una escoria que debe ser eliminada! Y yo empezaré contigo._

 _La ira se hacía cada vez más presente, apuntó el revólver, ahora comprendía todo, la borrachera de momento se me fue, vi el asco en sus ojos cuando le besé, como aguantaba las ganas de golpearme, todo estaba claro_

 _De un momento a otro reaccione estaba a punto de dispararme, tome el revolver con ambas manos, haciendo gala de mi fuerza apunte al techo sus manos y las mías, un forcejeo por el control del arma comenzó, recordé que guardaba un arma debajo de mi almohada pero el problema era que si me separaba de ella se terminaría el juego._

 _En un intento desesperado mordí su mano, ella aventó el arma lejos y mientras me apresuré a tomar la pistola que yo guardaba debajo de mi almohada, una vez en mis manos le apunté con ella antes de que tomara el revólver._

— _Cambiemos lugares, ahora yo soy la interrogadora, así que de rodillas y las manos detrás de tu cabeza— Hablé imitándole._

 _Ella de mala gana hizo yo que yo ordene, gruño y miraba fijamente mis ojos con odio._

Mi tranquilidad se evaporó al recordar esa fase de mi vida, me tensé siendo invadida por las imágenes de lo que hice con la chica, mi respiración se hizo pesada un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a hacerse presente mientras una enorme culpa me carcomía.

 _Ahora que tenía el control me di el lujo de tomar las esposas que estaban en el cajón más cercano de la mesa de noche, aprisioné sus manos con estas y aseguré la cadena a la cabecera de la cama._

 _Con esa nueva seguridad me apoderé de sus labios besándolos y mordiéndolos, disfrutando de cada gemido de dolor que emitía con mis acciones, riendo de las maldiciones y amenazas que me lanzaba con verdadera cólera._

 _Con desesperación fui despojándole de su vestido verde, su ropa interior sufrió el mismo destino, cuando la tenia desnuda a mi merced continúe mordiendo y rasguñando su morena piel, tal vez el hecho de estar cometiendo un abuso me llevó a repetir las mismas acciones que "ella" cometió conmigo, pero ahora en otro cuerpo y debía admitir que era un sentimiento fantástico._

 _Tenía un cuerpo a mi entera disposición, uno bastante bello, pero un cuerpo a final de cuentas._

— _¡Suéltame o juro que te arrepentirás! — Ella tiró de sus manos con suma desesperación, ahora toda esa furia parecía estar mezclada con un sentimiento de miedo._

— _Tendré tiempo de arrepentirme luego—Reí mientras comenzaba a besar y morder su cuello tomándola con fuerza y un desenfrenado deseo._

 _El gocé que experimentaba tomándola aprovechando su posición y mi deseo solo comparable con el de un animal en celo solo podría compararse con el gusto de matar._

 _Ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas y escuchar sus maldiciones y gritos desesperados mientras que yo solo me limitaba a seguir más duro, más fuerte, más frenéticamente, riendo cada vez con más fuerza._

 _Solo paré hasta que me cansé de hacerla mía, para ese momento ya eran las cinco de la madrugada, en dos horas debíamos de partir._

— _Tus servicios han sido verdaderamente buenos— Reí mientras le apuntaba con el arma, me había levantado para acomodarme un uniforme limpio._

— _¡Que te jodan!— Gritó furiosa._

— _Ya te jodí yo a ti— Reí nuevamente— Y fue realmente satisfactorio, así que ya no me sirves— Con lentitud me acerque a ella, tomé su rostro con violencia y bese sus labios con rudeza— Gracias por una noche maravillosa— Susurre a su oído para bajar besando su cuello y una vez que me separe de ella apunté disparando directamente a su cabeza._

 _Termine de ajustar mi cinturón y trencé nuevamente mi cabello, me guarde el revólver en el cinturón, al igual que mi pistola y di una ultima mirada morbosa al cadáver desudo que yacía en mi cama, una carcajada siniestra invadió el lugar mientras abandonaba la habitación._

Mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo, un desprecio infinito me recorría de pies a cabeza, como era posible que hubiera echo eso, fue una violación y un asesinato a sangre fría, ¿Por qué?

Si Asami supiera eso de seguro me dejaría sin pensarlo dos veces, incluso me acusaría directamente con las autoridades para que me arrestaran y ejecutaran por mis crímenes.

Tonta… Ya lo sabe. ¿Acaso no recuerdas esa expresión espantada y esa palidez que se hizo presente en su rostro?

— _Pero… He cambiado, lo prometo… Yo… Fue solo un…—Suspire con gran pesadez— No puedo justificarlo, sería algo idiota si lo intentara, si quieres que paremos y dejarme lo comprendería, incluso esta justificado si decidieras ir con las autoridades y decir que encontraste a un soldado Nazi, no te culparía, incluso te agradecería que lo hicieras._

— _Solo es algo… Difícil de asimilar ¿está bien?_

No sé que sentir, mi mente es una revuelta de cosas, una parte de mi es como un lobo, es independiente y libre con exceso, lo cual quiere decir que es solitaria, terca y de pésimo carácter como dicho animal.

Otra parte de mi mente es tan humana como todos, que llega a ver esperanza cuando todo se cae a pedazos, en veces amable, otras caritativa y sin embargo como cada humano, en mi existe el pecado, tengo todos y cada una de los pecados, pareciera que mi lado oscuro estuvo siempre más presente que mi lado bueno.

En veces veo cosas buenas de todo el mundo, otras veo lo peor de todos, en otros momentos del día me recuerdo lo detestable que soy, total, nunca estoy conforme, o al menos mi cerebro que se empeña en recordarme lo afortunada que soy, pero al mismo tiempo la escoria que fui y que tal vez sigo siendo.

No entiendo porque aun sigo con vida, no se porque tengo a alguien como Asami en vida, en veces me pregunto ¿Por qué no me atraparon o mataron como a los demás soldados?, ¿Por qué deserte antes de aceptar mi castigo?, ¿Por qué no solo dejé que mi cordura se perdiera aún mas?

 _Tenía un día libre, me habían ascendido de alférez a teniente en la SS, el día siguiente comenzaría mis debidas labores._

 _Con cansancio volví a cerrar los ojos para dormir un rato más, pero lejos de descansar mi sueño fue horrible._

 _Miles de manos se alzaban por un jardín conocido para mi, el orfanato federal, las manos comenzaron a sujetarme las piernas, intenté e intenté huir desesperadamente, cada vez que deseaba gritar mi voz se ahogaba dentro de mi garganta._

 _Una mujer de cabellos grises se acercaba a mi a paso lento mientras que una sonrisa se curveaba sobre sus labios, en sus manos llevaba una fusta con la que iba jugando conforme se acercaba a mí._

 _Su cabello gris y pulcro se mecía con el viento, en sus ojos cafés brillaba el destello de lujuria y excitación que siempre asqueo, su voz áspera y grave resonó en mis oídos._

— _Kuvira, linda, te has puesto preciosa, el tiempo parece haber echo maravillas por ti ¿nunca te dije que sería fabuloso cuando la adolescencia llegara a ti? — Se relamió los labios antes de llegar a donde estaba y rodear con tus brazos mi cuerpo._

 _Olfateé su asqueroso perfume de rosas, detestaba su toque, su voz me taladreaba los oídos mientras que me aterraba estar en sus garras nuevamente._

— _Bueno, has sido una chica muy mala y debo castigarte por eso— rió con su asquerosa voz burguesa totalmente fingida._

 _Por más que deseaba alejarme de ella, gritar moverme, no podía, las manos se aferraban cada vez más fuerte a mis piernas clavando las uñas, causándome un dolor aunque no podría ser peor que el que vendría, las risas de miles de personas resonaban en mis oídos…_

 _Desperté exaltada, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mientras que mi piel estaba aperlada por el sudor, sentía miles de miradas que me seguían con cada movimiento que realizaba, empecé a escuchar susurros, alaridos y gritos que llenaban la habitación en su totalidad, me tapé con las manos ambos oídos pero nada sirvió para amortiguar el ruido._

 _Con urgencia corrí al lavabo para echarme agua sobre el rostro, solo debía estar delirando, más de momento volví a sentir miles de manos ahora reteniendo todo mi cuerpo, gritos y llantos como los que encontrábamos en cada ciudad y país conquistado._

 _Algo me oprimía el pecho, un dolor agudo era como si me atravesaran el pecho con una espada, mientras que la jaqueca y la migraña torturaban a mi cabeza._

 _Como logré fui a mi mueble busqué algunas pastillas, pero como el dolor de cabeza me nublaba la vista, tomé lo primero que encontré, no me importó que tipo de medicina fuera, me vestí, guardé una cajetilla de cigarros y una cajetilla de cerillos en la bolsa de mi camisa y fui a la salida de la base donde me dejaron salir sin cuestionarme._

 _Estaba en mi ciudad natal, verdaderamente nada había cambiado, caminé y caminé por la ciudad, pasé por cada lugar que recordaba, desgraciadamente mis pies recordaron el orfanatorio, antes de salir de mis pensamientos estaba en la oficina de ella, esta aun conservaba ese aroma a rosas, uno pestilente y penetrante, un aroma que lograba hacer que me viniera abajo y que debía respirar cada vez que ella se le antojaba verme._

 _Esta misma oficina era el infierno, los demás horrores vividos en todo el orfanatorio como; azotes, golpes, la comida, el personal. Eran solo la ante sala de lo que vivirías en la oficina de la señorita Hama, esa vieja estúpida era una maldita sádica… Una enferma._

 _Aún recuerdo como su vieja voz me pedía que me tranquilizara, imposible hacerlo cuando una anciana loca tiene un látigo en las manos y te azota frecuentemente antes de…_

Malditos traumas de la niñez… Malditas personas, maldigo todo, si la religión es algo verídico y si es real lo que dice Dante… ¿Ella se fue al infierno? Y yo… ¿A dónde iría? ¿Al cielo o al infierno?

Si hay un dios en realidad ¿Por qué me dejo pasar por el mismo castigo tres años, día tras día?

Sentí el impulso de acercarme a uno de los árboles más cercanos y comencé a golpearle energéticamente descargando toda la molestia, tristeza y odio que me causaba recordar mi infancia.

 _La primera vez que llegue a la oficina estaba aterrada, primero me ató ambas manos dejándome de rodillas, preparada y expuesta a lo que quisiera hacer de mí._

 _Se posicionó detrás de mi y sentí como el látigo rompía mi piel con su primer rose, grité dolorosamente pero ella continuo, perdí la cuenta luego del quince…_

 _Antes de volver a percatarme de lo que ocurría en mí alrededor ella ya me tenía desnuda y… Fue inevitable, me hizo mujer a mis escasos diez años. La peor experiencia de mi vida, para ese momento solo podía sentir un atroz dolor que parecía que me partiría por la mitad._

 _Lloré sin consuelo mientras que ella me tomaba con alevosía, abusando de sus fuerzas y de mi vulnerabilidad, me rasguñaba con sus largas uñas haciéndome sangrar y mordía mi cuerpo dejándome marcas sobre la piel._

 _Ella parecía deleitarse con la sangre que emanaba de mi intimidad y de como yo me estremecía y temblaba de miedo por su tacto._

 _Cuando pensé que todo había terminado, en realidad fue solo el calentamiento de lo que seguiría, como si algo quisiera desgarrarme sentí un objeto grueso forzando mi entrada, seguido de un beso profundo que logró acallar mis gritos cuando entró de golpe._

 _Esa primera vez me resistí lo más que pude, grité, golpeé, rasguñé e incluso mordí a la anciana ganándome algunos azotes más, el resto de la semana fue igual, con los meses dejaba de luchar hasta que decidí dejar de luchar contra ella, ya que siempre resultaba inútil._

Había dejado de golpear el árbol, mis nudillos sangraban abundantemente, estaba abrazándome a mi misma, el miedo me recorría completamente mientras que de mis ojos se escapaban las lagrimas sin saber porque…

Eso aún era algo traumático para mí, pero los malditos recuerdos no dejaban de azotar mi mente.

 _Aún continuaba con mi mano recargada sobre el viejo escritorio lleno de polvo, dentro de la oficina continuaba la sangre virginal de niños y en su mayor parte niñas que como yo vivieron el infierno en carne propia, sus juguetes de tortura y herramientas de sus fetiches continuaban en su lugar de siempre._

 _Me limpié las lagrimas con las manga de la chaqueta, suspiré fuertemente, miré a través de los ventanales que aun daban algo de luz a la oficina a pesar de lo sucio que estaban los cristales por el paso de los años, algunas gotas de sangre seguían allí, como recuerdo de una pequeña venganza de hace dos años._

 _Algunos soldados que provenían del mismo lugar que yo habíamos acudido al lugar, luego de investigaciones comprobaron los delitos de la anciana y se nos permitió ejecutarla._

 _Tome mi arma, apunté a su cabeza mirando esos ojos que muchas veces me causaron pesadillas y disparé sin quitar la vista y esa fue la primera ejecución sin remordimiento de muchas._

 _La primera que me manchó las manos de sangre y me hizo sonreír satisfaciéndome con la visión de su cráneo reventado de lado a lado._

 _Reí un poco al recordar eso pero un nuevo dolor comenzó a invadirme con rapidez, antes de reaccionar ya estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo con una mano sosteniendo mi cabeza y la otra buscando mi arma… ¿Mi arma?_

Cuando se pierde la cordura ¿existe remedio?, sinceramente no lo se, pero ahora tengo a la locura por compañera fiel.

En momentos como los de ahora volví a golpear el árbol con aun más desesperación que antes, el solo recordar a esos fantasmas de mi vida solo me hacía sentirme furiosa con ellos.

 _Tomé mi arma y disparé con desesperación a todo, las risas habían regresado y los gritos tenebrosos de almas atormentadas volvían a mi, algunas personas relevantes que mate me seguían, disparaba pero las balas atravesaban sus traslucidos cuerpos, era como una pesadilla, se acercaban a mi con sonrisas maniáticas y solo atiné a correr._

 _Llegué a la base y por alguna razón sentí la necesidad de llegar donde Korra, mi amor, abrazarle y echarme a llorar sobre su pecho para olvidar y sentirme protegida de todo…_

 _Pero si no había dinero para ella sería mejor no acudir, solo conseguiría que me cerrara la puerta en la cara._

 _Pase por toda la base corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello hasta que llegué a la puerta de mi habitación la cual azoté y cerré con todos los seguros, pero aun en mi habitación podía sentir a los fantasmas escudriñarme desde diferentes puntos, en ese momento tomé con desesperación mi cuchillo táctico._

— _¡Aléjense de mi! — Grité mientras comenzaba a soltar acuchilladas y apuñaladas a diestro y siniestro, continúe hasta sentirme cansada, nada funcionaba, me volvería loca de seguir así._

 _Tomé algunas monedas guarde mi cuchillo táctico en mi bolsillo con rapidez antes de sentir como esas espantosas cosas sin cuerpo comenzaban a acercarse a mi de nuevo._

 _Salí del lugar, corrí y corrí por mi vida sin reparar en lo que pasaba a mí alrededor ¿O tal vez sería una especie de sueño?, una pesadilla ¡eso es!, pero ¿y si no lo es?, sentía como me pisaban los talones, hasta que súbitamente paré al llegar al río de la ciudad y al mirar hacía atrás rezando para que hubieran desaparecido me percaté de que aun me seguían._

 _Una maravillosa idea cruzó mi mente, la primera sensata en todo el día, estos no eran más que fantasmas de mi pasado que terminarían por matarme o consumir mi poca cordura lentamente si continuaba, lo cual quería decir que este tipo de cosas se harían aun más frecuentes con mi puesto de teniente, me volvería loca poco a poco._

 _Todo estaba dejando huella en mi y de hoy en adelante seguiría empeorando para mal, las torturas de los prisioneros, los sobresaltos nocturnos, el dormir armada por miedo a que me matasen de noche, la inquietud, no estar quieta en ningún momento, los arranques de locura, querer echarme a llorar, otras veces a reír histéricamente solo indicaban que debía comenzar de cero… Y esperaba que Korra, el ejército y cualquier persona respetara mi decisión._

 _Me volteé dándole la espalda a los fantasmas que me perseguían, miré mi reflejo en el agua y por primera vez me miré con detenimiento, mi rostro estaba demacrado y no demostraba mis dieciocho años, parecía ser varios años mayor, las ojeras se habían apoderado de mis ojos, la pulcritud con la que me manejaba había desaparecido hace días gracias a las pesadillas que me seguían noche tras noche y ahora día tras día, mientras que comenzaba a enflacar._

 _Sentí una increíble rabia recorrerme, tomé la banda de la cruz esvástica de mi brazo y la arranqué con desprecio solo para tirarla al río, me retiré mi chaqueta militar que contenía las condecoraciones que poseía, logros llenos de sangre y sufrimiento humano, finalmente me arranque la cadena con dos medallas, una con mi nombre de soldado, la segunda con mi nuevo puesto grabado y la deje ir por la corriente junto con todo._

 _Me quedé solo en los pantalones militares y la camisa blanca, miré el cielo nublado y comencé a reflexionar con lentitud, ahora que abandonaba todo ¿Qué haría?_

 _Volteé nuevamente hacía atrás y parecía que los fantasmas estaban conformes con mi decisión pues al buscarlos con la mirada ya no estaban._

 _Decidí que lo mejor sería salir de la ciudad antes de que comenzaran a buscarme, cualquiera que me viera comprendería que desertaba por voluntad, aunque ¿cuando alguien que desertara lo haría involuntariamente? Nunca que yo tuviera información pero por el momento me importaba en lo más mínimo._

 _Comencé a caminar hacía los bosques cercanos, con suerte llegaría a alguna cabaña abandonada, el frío comenzaba a calarme conforme la noche comenzaba a caer, luego de caminar por mucha más tiempo conseguí llegar una casa abandonada, estaba en el medio de un pequeño claro que gracias a la luz de luna se iluminaba como si de un lugar místico se tratara._

 _Me adentré en la cabaña, la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas me daba poca visibilidad, siendo mi única opción comenzar a tentar con las manos todo hasta que di con una chimenea, con algunas ramas secas que encontré en la parte trasera de la choza y el pedernal del cuchillo táctico encendí las ramas, al extenderse la luz distinguí muchos libros, estaban por todas partes._

 _Autores de la época y de otras más viejas llenaban la cabaña, estaban regados por los sillones, por la cocina, en la única habitación, en el baño, el estudio ya estaba repleto, me imagine que sería difícil andar por el sin pisar un libro, era un lugar extraño, pero me serviría para refugiarme durante el tiempo en que estarían a buscándome._

Esa cabaña… ¿ahora el recuerdo de ese lugar?, siempre me pareció maravilloso el hecho de que fuera como una biblioteca, muy desordenada pero que contenía de todo, era un concepto raro comparado con el orden y pulcritud que exigían en el ejército.

Detuve mis golpes de momento, mis nudillos ya estaban destrozados, pero no me dolían, era como si en realidad ya no sintiera nada del dolor físico, pero como si el dolor espiritual y mental siguieran intactos.

 _Durante esa misma noche me recargué sobre una mesa cercana y encendí un cigarrillo que fumé con lentitud, pareciese que quisiera buscar todas mis respuestas en el humo y el olor a tabaco, quizás podría leer algo, no podía dormir y hacía demasiado frío como para eso._

 _Rebusqué entre los libros tirados sobre el suelo y encontré un libro interesante, su nombre era "Los Bandidos" el autor me sonaba pues era de un autor alemán, era de_ Friedrich Schiller, había escuchado de el en algunas bocas de otros soldados, mencionaban que sus obras eran muy buenas.

 _Y como no tendría nada que hacer en los próximos días sería bueno comenzar a leer algunos de los libros que me rodeaban. Y así pase la noche, consumiendo lentamente mi cajetilla de cigarros, con el viento frío de la noche y con los actos envidiosos de Franz contra su hermano Carlos y siendo testigo silencioso de como este se vuelve el líder de un grupo de Bandidos como un acto puro de rebeldía._

Era curioso como en una noche comencé a leer el libro y lo terminé a media noche, luego de ese tomé otro que acabe por la mañana, luego de ese volví a tomar otro y otro, devorando cada libro con más rapidez que el anterior.

Cuando tenía hambre salía a cazar algún animal, lo asaba y continuaba leyendo, al poco tiempo me adentré en el estudio de la cabaña haciéndolo mío, me apoderé de los cuadernos en blanco tomando notas de las mejores frases o aprendizajes de cada libro leído.

Se me pasaron los días, las semanas, un mes, dos meses, el tiempo comenzaba a volar mientras que yo seguía estudiando todo el tesoro literario que tenía ante mi, un ritmo de vida quizás raro, obsesivo, pero que me ayudaba a no pensar en lo que hice alguna vez en mi vida.

Vivía de maravilla, comía cuando quería, dormía cuando tenía antojo, y afuera que el mundo se sumiera en la penuria y la escoria mientras que yo no me viera afectada por eso, me volví egoísta, solo me importaba leer cuanto libro hubiera allí.

Comencé a filosofar, a llenar libros en blanco con cada una de mis palabras, temas como la guerra actual, las pasadas, el odio, los asesinatos, las mafias y todo el mal que los seres humanos nos causamos unos a los otros.

Empecé a amar a todos los escritores que caían en mis manos y es que era el amor a la forma única en que cada uno plasmaba su opinión, sus fantasías, sueños e ideas, todos y cada uno de ellos hacían su trabajo con amor que se sentía, sin importar si se trataba de una historia de terror, de amor, de comedia, de cualquier genero, el punto es que leer y aprender se había convertido en una salida para mi alma rota, un tranquilizante para mi pasado, aunque no en la solución de mis pesadillas y cambios de humor que iban acrecentándose con el paso del tiempo.

Traté de usar algunos escritores para comprenderme, Jean Piaget, Freud, platón, entre otros cuantos sabios del estudio de la psicología, sin embargo resultó inútil, ninguno tenía la solución que buscaba.

De entre los libros llamo mi atención _Frankenstein_ de la autora _Mary Sheley,_ la obra me cautivó por completo a pesar de que lo leí en lo que yo calculé fueron dos o tres horas, al hablar sobre el comportamiento, no pude evitar sentirme como Frankenstein, la diferencia es que todos mis actos los hice con cinismo y total conciencia.

¿Por qué?, me hacía esa constante pregunta cuando me daba tiempo para reflexionar, ¿Cuál era la motivación de mis actos pasados? ¿Dónde estaba mi dios? ¿Por qué jamás me protegió? ¿Por qué parecía estar todo en mi contra?

Las lagrimas comenzaban a cruzar mi rostro lentamente, si Asami me viera trataría le limpiar mis lagrimas, de ayudarme a desahogarme y me negaría…

— _¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? — Me gritó frustrada._

— _¡Porque jamás pedí ayuda!, ¿Crees que necesito hablar?, ¿Crees que pedí tu lastima?, ¡porque no, no es así! Yo no he pedido nada de nadie nunca y lo mínimo que merezco es que me dejes lidiar con mis estúpidos desordenes ¡Yo sola! — No quería ayuda, no quería estar entre esos brazos porque me sentiría culpable y asqueada de mi misma_

— _Bien, lidia con ellos si quieres, pero no vengas a mi cuando sientas depresión, no vengas a pedirme perdón porque no te haré caso alguno— Ella lloraba, ya no sabía de molestia, impotencia o dolor._

— _¡Bien!_

 _Hecha una furia salí de la habitación para ir al estudio, necesitaba calmarme, tome el primer libro que había a mi alcancé y lo devoré en poco tiempo, comencé a escribir en una hoja cercana la cual terminé por romper en trocitos con desesperación, sentía ansías, nervios, molestia, tristeza, odio, todo junto revolviendo mis pensamientos por completo._

 _No se como, ni en que momento, corrí del estudio a la cocina, tomé entre mis manos un cuchillo largo y filoso, con desesperación hice algunos cortes en mi mano izquierda, ese dolor lograba hacerme descansar, entonces un impulso me hizo extender mi brazo completo mientras que mi mano derecha sostenía el cuchillo rozando el filo de este contra mi muñeca._

 _Sonreí, era una sensación liberadora, tal vez si mi fuerza sobrepasara la presión ejercida sobre el corte podría acabar con este mundo de pensamientos y decisiones que me volvían loca en ese momento; mi conciencia discutía con mi sentido común, mi sentido común se enfrentaba a la conciencia y mis emociones peleaban entre sí para saber cual me poseía._

 _Inevitablemente el filo logró hacer lo que deseaba hacer y al mismo tiempo no quería, la sangre comenzó a correr por mi brazo, sentía felicidad pero al mismo tiempo susto y culpa, no sabía que hacer, estaba congelada con mi brazo chorreante de sangre manteniendo un gesto serio y frió._

 _Un grito se hizo mudo en mis oídos, en ese momento estaba demasiado shockeada porque era como si todo en mi cabeza colapsara, la visión me era borrosa y todo se volvió negro dándome un descanso de todo._

Fue de mis primeras y únicas peleas con Asami en tres años de relación, de las pocas veces en que perdía total control sobre mí, la única en que sentí desesperación y miedo mientras que nadie allí en mi cabeza se ponía de acuerdo.

Fue la prueba de que yo no podía ir al mismo trote de vida que Asami, donde comprobé que no estaba echa para la vida común y corriente, donde todo se acumuló en mí y debía salir.

 _Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con el rostro preocupado de Asami, me sentí culpable por lo pasado, miré a mi alrededor, estaba en nuestra habitación, mi mano y parte de mi brazo estaban vendados, mi ropa estaba algo manchada de sangre y sentía la debilidad apoderarse de mi cuerpo._

— _Despertaste— Sonrió, pero su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de enfado— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Casi me diste un infarto! —Enfoqué mi vista a sus ojos que comenzaban a llorar de nuevo— ¡Eres irresponsable e idiota! ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir semejante tontería?, entiendo que jamás tienes un estado exacto, una emoción por momento, nunca tienes control propio sobre ti, pero esto ha sobrepasado los limites Kuvira, esto fue grave, fue… Fue…— Su voz se corto de repente, esta se remplazó con débiles gemido e hipidos acompañados de llanto— No se ni que decir… No puedo, te pasaste de la raya y no sé que… —Suspiró con pesadez— Es imposible, me cansé, haz lo que quieras._

— _Asami…_

— _Nada de Asami, solo…_

— _Te dije, te advertí que yo no tengo control de mi, en nada, yo alguna vez te mencioné que yo no era ese futuro que buscabas, siempre te he repetido que yo solo te hundiré— Murmuré separando la vista— Nadie debe estar conmigo, solo le traeré cosas malas a quien haga el intento conmigo, ¿Por qué eres tan terca Asami Sato?, te rogué mil veces que me dejaras, te supliqué que dejaras de intentar, que te dieras por vencida, pero, seguiste empeñada en ayudarme, en continuar con esto que llamamos relación… Trato de poner todo de mi, pero es inútil— Hice esfuerzo de levantarme hasta lograrlo— he dejado de beber, dejé de fumar, comencé a reprimir mis impulsos, he guardado mis lagrimas y mis gritos coléricos para mi misma, deje de golpear cosas para sacar mi odio, tiré mi saco de box, he dejado de acumular libros, trato de llevar el ritmo de tu vida pulcra, de comportarme como un burgués, de tener modales y no hablar de más, pero no puedo, ¡No puedo seguir viviendo esta farsa!, tienes una vida maravillosa Asami, pero no puedo seguir reprimiéndome, hace un año trato de darte gusto, desde que nos fuimos de los departamentos trato de ser lo más normal posible para ti, me reprimo, me odio, me repugno y me desconozco… Pero nada es suficiente nunca… Simplemente deberíamos darnos por vencidas, yo no puedo fingir para siempre y ni tu vivir con mi locura._

— _Yo… —Asami solo se quedó muda mientras que buscaba las palabras correctas._

— _Lo mejor será dejar esto por la paz de ambas, tú debes olvidarme y yo debo… Tan solo tratar de no saltar de un puente— Sentencié._

— _No… Yo nunca pensé en eso… Yo solo me alegraba porque comenzabas a mejorar— hizo énfasis en mejorar— cuando en realidad no lo hacías, me percaté que te arrastraba a vivir como yo y eso me hizo sentir que podrías una normal, cuando claramente no puedes, no es tu estilo de vida, yo solo te obligue a esto y debías sacarlo todo, se acumuló y eso causo un descontrol de ti misma… Esto que te di no es ayuda, solo te obligué a vivir la vida que admiras pero te es difícil seguir por tus creencias… Kuvira… Perdóname, lo que yo debí hacer fue aceptarte como eres, aceptar a tu mente como es y sanar tus heridas, no ocultarlas como si de un defecto se tratara…— Me abrazó— Lo que debemos hacer es vivir como vivíamos antes pero aprendiendo a tolerarnos… ¿Qué te parece comenzar de nuevo?_

Y fue lo mejor, luego de eso las cosas fueron mejorando, aunque ha sido un hecho que jamás sanaré por completo, que mis pecados, desgracias y traumas no me dejarán, que seguiré hundida en mi agujero de miseria y desgracia, donde la oscuridad me atormentará siempre, pero puedo ser feliz en el porque Asami es un rayo de luz del que me apodero egoístamente, aquel que me permite descansar de la oscuridad y me hace ver lo mejor de todo.

—Si pudiera decirte mil veces que te amo lo haría todos los días, a la hora de levantarnos, después de cada comida, luego de hacer el amor, a la hora de dormir y siempre en cualquier momento y lugar solo para demostrar que sigo enamorada de ti igual e incluso más que ayer— Sonreí, de mi mente había salido sin querer un verso poético, además era bueno y algunas veces placentero escuchar mi propia voz.

Y pensar que por azares del destino llegué a ser oradora al salir de la cabaña…

 _Pase un año entero encerrada en mi mundo, sin saber de Alemania, del mundo, de la guerra, solo me dediqué a leer todos y cada uno de los libros que estuvieran a mi alcance._

 _Una día sin embargo algo me llamó para salir, para regresar a esa tierra tan olvidada por mi, tal vez todos ya me habían olvidado y era lo mejor, pasaría sin ser reconocida…_

 _Tomé unas tijeras y corté mi cabello que ya me llegaba a las rodillas, lo dejé hasta mi cintura, tomé una ducha de agua fría, busqué entre la cabaña algo de ropa y afortunadamente encontré un pantalón negro, una blusa en color verde y una chaqueta de cazador, me cambié y cepillé mi cabello sin dejar nudo alguno, lo trencé como solía hacerlo, dejando que un mechón rebelde enmarcara mi rostro, tomé las monedas que había traído conmigo aquel día en el que huí y tomé el cuchillo táctico, con algo de suerte podría venderlo y conseguir un poco más de dinero._

 _Emprendí caminata hacía el pueblo, caminé algunas horas y pude llegar a medio día al pueblo, me dirigí a la casa de cambios donde un hombre que conocían como el loco Bumi aún la atendía._

— _Buenas tardes— saludé amablemente— Vengo a vender este cuchillo táctico— desenfundé mi cuchillo._

— _Buenas tardes, suena bien, pero primero debemos ver cual es el precio que alcanza— Él desenfunda el cuchillo, lo observa, abre el compartimiento mirando que contiene el pedernal, ¿lame el filo?... Bueno eso fue raro— Esta en buen estado, parece ser del ejército, así que le daré doscientos cincuenta Reichsmarks._

— _Muy bien— Sonreí, pues pensé conseguir mucho menos por él._

 _Salí del local con al menos trecientos setenta reichsmarks, parecía pasar desapercibida totalmente, bueno no tan desapercibida, pues…._

— _¡Allí esta, atrápenla! — Gritó un soldado._

 _Corrí por media ciudad, esquivé y golpeé soldados a diestra y siniestra con tal de seguir huyendo, si me atrapaban estaría totalmente muerta._

 _No fue hasta que me vi acorralada en un callejón con muchos soldados apuntándome, me resistí todo lo que pude, pero al final terminaron llevándome esposada ante el nuevo teniente, el teniente Beifong._

— _Vaya, vaya, mira lo que trae el destino, ¿es curioso no lo crees? —Sonrió el bobalicón de Baatar._

— _¿Ahora eres teniente? ¿A cuantos más mataste para llegar a donde estas ahora junior? — Sonreí cuando este le hizo una señal a sus soldados para retirarse, mi comentario dio donde yo quería._

— _A menos de los que tú has matado a sangre fría— Me miró altivo— Cuando huiste obtuve directamente el puesto, y déjame decirte que te creyeron muerta, pero yo no deje que olvidaran tu búsqueda— rió— Tenemos cuentas pendientes que arreglar._

— _¿Te refieres al romance que no quise contigo? Porque si a eso te refieres déjame decirte que no era para que te lo tomaras tan mal— Reí._

 _No se hizo esperar una patada en mi pierna que logró tirarme de rodillas, seguido de un rodillazo a mi rostro._

— _No te hagas la tonta— gruñó— Ambos sabemos de que hablo._

— _No lo tengo muy claro aún— Escupí la sangre que me llenaba la boca._

 _No me esperé otro golpe, así simplemente deje escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor al sentir su bota impactando contra mi costado._

— _Sabes, hoy ha sido un mal día, así que no tengo tiempo para juegos— Me miró severamente— Tenemos a cuenta el asesinato de mi hermana a sangre fría por tus manos— Pareció que el solo mencionarlo encendió su ira nuevamente una nueva patada en mi espalda me hizo retorcerme del dolor._

— _No me digas que era la prostituta que intentó dispararme— reí cuando lo miré igual o peor de molesto._

— _¡Prostituta tu madre! — Maldijo propinándome una nueva patada._

— _No tengo madre idiota— No pude evitar que de mi boca saliera una nueva risa debilitada— hijo de puta— un nuevo insulto salió de mi al sentir como un golpe me desgarraba la espalda… El objeto de dicho daño era un látigo._

— _Sabes, yo sé que lo hiciste, que no te arrepientes y como tengo el permiso te torturare día tras día, lo haré pues yo juré vengar la muerte de Opal y por fin lo cumpliré, te arrepentirás de haberla matado…. — Siseó para continuar con los azotes._

— _¿Desde cuando te importa tu familia? — Lo miré con molestia —Bastardo de mierda, vendiste a toda tu familia para entrar al ejército— Una nueva sonrisa llegó a mis labios al pensar en una nueva jugada que aunque no me sacaría de mi posición lograría hacerle daño—¡Porque si mal no recuerdo no eres de descendencia aria pura!, ¡Eres francés! — Hice uso de todo el aire de mis pulmones para gritarlo asegurándome de que los soldados que custodiaban la entrada lo escucharan._

— _¡Cierra la boca, harás que me ejecuten! — Una nueva lluvia de azotes llegó a mi espalda._

— _¿O que? ¿Harás que me ejecuten? — Hablé con frialdad— Sabes que no me afecta en nada gran idiota._

 _Fue la peor noche de mi vida, se pasó entre azotes e insultos, aunque yo no me quedé callada, me defendí con dientes y garras, por algo me ascendieron a la SS por mi férreo aguante, el cual maldecía en momentos así._

A decir verdad esa fue de esas curiosas ocasiones en que lo que haces se te termina devolviendo hasta siete veces más fuerte.

Me encerraron en uno de los campos de concentración, el desgraciado de Baatar acudía todos los días a mi celda a azotarme y golpearme hasta que lograba cansarse, mi cuerpo comenzaba a cansarse y a mi habían vuelto aquellos fantasmas de mi vida.

Mis fantasmas me acosaban y ahora no podía huir de ellos, mucho menos gritarles, mi boca había sido cruelmente amordazada con trapos sucios, ellos se aprovechaban de eso, mis pesadillas volvían a mí y mis pensamientos se revolvían con mis culpas y todo el saber adquirido.

Mis brazos eran sostenidos por cadenas provenientes del techo, mis pies estaban al igual que mis manos, encadenados pero al suelo, había perdido las fuerzas necesarias para sostenerme y evitar que las cadenas de mis manos no me lastimasen, el problema principal es que comenzaba a volverme loca de nuevo, deliraba con una hermosa mujer de pelo cuervo, piel nívea y ojos esmeraldas que me pedía que fuera fuerte, que mi castigo acabaría antes de lo que yo pensaba.

Los días pasaban horriblemente lento, no sabía si era de día o noche, me alimentaban una vez al día con un pan duro y un vaso de agua turbiamente sucia.

Luego de un tiempo el bastardo de Baatar acudió con una nueva postura, la cual no era golpearme y torturarme como siempre, pero no me esperaba que fuera buena.

 _Con pasos firmes y gesto engreído dio la orden de que me liberarán de mis ataduras. Caí pesadamente al suelo de rodillas, habían pasado muchos días, liberé mi boca del trapo y respiré profundamente, antes de mirar a Baatar a los ojos tratando de reconocer las pocas líneas de su rostro que la oscuridad me permitía reconocer._

— _Vine aquí con algo que podría interesarte— Sonrió— Una propuesta que nos beneficiará a ambos._

— _Habla— Me limité a decir con mi voz ronca y seca._

— _Me pareció que habías pasado el suficiente tiempo para meditar las cosas con sensatez— Rió antes de seguir hablando— Así que supuse que me agradecerías por sacarte de aquí y darte un mejor futuro que el que tendrás aquí encerrada a cambio de un pequeño precio a pagar._

— _¿Y ese sería? — Pregunté de forma Hosca._

— _Aceptar mi proposición de matrimonio— Me miró altivamente._

— _Así que… De todo esto se trató todo este teatro— Medité todo un momento—Eres un… —Me levanté con la pocas fuerzas que aun conservaba— ¡Desgraciado, Poco hombre! —Estrellé mi puño contra su nariz y ese exquisito "Crack" me hizo saber que fue un golpe limpio._

 _Una lucha que como siempre yo iba ganando se hizo presente, había golpeado sus puntos débiles que me sabía de memoria, sabía que era la mejor opción que podría tener, pero el simple hecho de estar con Baatar y llamarlo; amor, cariño, entre otras cosas así me desagradaba._

 _Golpearlo era solo una forma de desquitar lo que sentía, algo que solo resultaría peor para mi en el momento que decidiera llamar a los guardias, pero por mientras me empeñaría en causarle el mayor daño posible._

No fue mucho tiempo el que transcurrió luego de que Baatar llamara a los guardias, que me dieron una paliza antes de encadenarme de la misma manera, sin olvidar amordazarme y esta vez colocar una venda sobre mis ojos impidiéndome ver la poca luz que se filtraba por los huecos de mi prisión.

Baatar pareció molestarse mucho, luego de eso solo venían a darme agua en lo que calculaban eran dos o tres días, las torturas no cedían ni un día, el frío comenzaba a hacerse presente, ya era invierno a lo que podía sentir

Con el paso del tiempo un coagulo de sangre se formó en mi nariz impidiéndome respirar como era debido, sin mencionar que empezaba a dolerme.

Había días en los que alguien venía y me inyectaba algo, siempre ocurría algo nuevo con lo que me inyectaban, algunas veces sentía un enorme dolor por todo el cuerpo, otras veces me invadían las alucinaciones por horas y cuando terminaban solo podía escuchar mi acelerado pulso y como mi respiración se hacía pesada, algunas ocasiones caía en un sueño pesado donde las pesadillas se apoderaban completamente de mí y lo peor era que no podía despertar.

Cuando tenía tiempo de pensar, pensaba en cuantas veces llegué a ser igual o peor de cruel y no podía quejarme del tiempo en el que estuve encadenada y fui torturada, me merecía absolutamente todo por lo que estaba pasando.

En los momentos que mi dolor y mi desesperación eran mayores mi alucinación favorita volvía a mi, no podía verla, pero podía oírla antes de que me ayudara a caer en la inconsciencia.

Imaginé que moriría allí, que al fin había pagado por todos mis pecados, que podría irme en paz, sin remordimientos, sin cosas que me atasen al mundo y retrasaran mi hora.

 _Escuché como abrían la puerta, alguien retiro la venda de mis ojos y la luz se colaba por la puerta abierta de mi celda me cegó, pensé que me había llegado mi hora cuando alguien me libero de mis amarres y quitó aquella insalubre tela que cubría mi boca, por más que intente formular alguna palabra no lograba hacerlo era como si mi voz hubiera desaparecido, igual intenté removerme sin éxito alguno al sentir como alguien me cargaba delicadamente sobre su espalda._

— _Generala Beifong, aquí esta la chica que usted pidió ver— Era la voz de quien me llevaba sobre su espalda, pero yo solo podía mantener mis ojos cerrados, la luz me lastimaba los ojos y el ruido de armas y gritos me estaban destrozando los tímpanos_

— _Esta en peor estado del que me contaron— La voz de la aparente Generala era ronca pero grave, el simple echo de imaginarme hablando con otra Beifong con esos antecedentes me hacía temblar, pero me dejé caer en la inconsciencia._

¿Fui afortunada? Quien sabe, fue de esas cosas inesperadas que llegan a ti, de aquellas que te llegan a marcar la vida y te hacen pensar que existe alguna deidad que te salva el pellejo cuando lo necesitas desesperadamente y te castiga cuando es necesario.

 _Cuando volví a despertar un blanco me cegó por completo, estaba en una sala de hospital, mis muñecas se encontraban conectadas a un suero y a muchas cosas más, mis latidos estaban siendo monitoreados y en mi espalda se sentía un grueso vendaje protegiéndome del dolor de las heridas de esa zona._

 _La persona que noté a mi lado era alta, sus cabellos eran grises y en su cara estaban claramente presentes los años por las pequeñas arrugas en su faz, su uniforme azul marino se ajustaba perfectamente a su delgada y musculosa figura, en el poseía una bandera francesa y múltiples medallas, pude leer un bordado que decía "Beifong"_

— _Parece que has despertado— Habló finalmente._

 _Me miró esperando una respuesta que nunca llego a mis labios, mi garganta estaba seca y aun me sentía demasiado débil._

— _Soy la Generala Beifong de la primera división de elite del ejército francés, las presentaciones me las ahorraré, tu eres Kuvira karbit, ex teniente del segundo batallón de espionaje y excelencia de combate de la SS…— Se aclaró la garganta— Seré directa, sabemos que tienes mucha información valiosa y debemos conocerla, por eso te rescatamos del campo de concentración, de no ser por lo que sabes seguirías pudriéndote en esa celda a cargo de mi sobrino ¿Nos entendemos?_

 _Esa frialdad no era tan necesaria, pero dijo ¿Sobrino?..._

 _Hice el mayor esfuerzo de hablar, cuando trate de hablar la garganta me quemaba, estaba demasiado seca por el hecho de que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin enunciar ni una palabra._

— _Tengo menos información de la que creen— Una mueca de dolor se dibujo en mi rostro luego de hablar— no es por ser grosera… Pero ¿podría darme algo de agua? Mi garganta está demasiado seca y el tiempo que duré sin hablar no ayuda mucho— Fue demasiado el esfuerzo de mi voz pues sufría mucho._

 _Ella con una mueca de desagrado camino hasta una mesa y en un vaso vertió agua desde una jarra, antes de acercarlo a mis labios para darme a beber pero antes de hacerlo, paró._

— _¿Puedo estar segura de que me dirás la verdad y solo la verdad? Te recuerdo que te regresaremos a Alemania para que te pudras allí._

— _De igual manera no me serviría de nada proteger a Alemania, todos allí se han convertido en unos monstruos, si con esto para la guerra diré todo lo que sé._

 _Ella dudó de mis palabras pero luego acerco el vaso a mis labios permitiéndome beber de él para aliviar mi garganta._

— _¿Puedo preguntar algo?_

— _Pregunta._

— _¿Tendré la oportunidad de ser libre luego de esto?_

— _Solo si dices la verdad, niña— Ella me miró antes de sentarse en la silla— Comencemos con esto de una buena vez._

Quizás mi información no sirvió de nada o quizás verdaderamente ayude a que se solucionara parte de todo, jamás lo sabré, luego de eso me enteré que estuve tres semanas presa, fue la única información que me dieron.

Después de confirmar que mi información era real se me dejó libre en Francia con algo de dinero para empezar de cero, como tenía una carrera militar el tiempo siguiente estudié una maestría en medicina, y después un doctorado, luego de esas oportunidades, comencé una carrera de oradora con los veintitrés años que poseía.

Sin pensarlo obtuve una fama que jamás imagine, mi trabajo solo consistía en hablar, hablar, dar mi punto de vista y seguir dotándome de sabiduría.

Todo lo vivido en mi vida me ayudó a desarrollar mi primera campaña que tomó por nombre _"Todos tenemos alas"_ En general trataba de motivar a todos, haciéndoles ver que por más que cayeran debían seguir levantándose sin importar la situación.

Cuando la guerra estaba en uno de sus momentos más tensos me enviaron a Estados Unidos a concientizar sobre la cooperación al fondo monetario para la guerra, allí tuve la oportunidad de hablar sobre la guerra, sobre como era estar en sus filas como soldado, como era estar como prisionero, como es la vida del prisionero y del conquistado entre otras cosas.

— ¡Y que viva América! —Sonreí.

Vaya que era una frase estúpida pero lograba poner eufóricos a todos los americanos.

Dos años después de la guerra mí fama estaba por delante de la de muchos Oradores de Europa, era fabuloso pero sin embargo mi vida seguía siendo un desastre gracias a mi bendita mente.

Me era difícil conciliar el sueño y tomé como distracción los libros nuevamente, cuando me percaté de que dejaban de funcionar empecé a fumar y beber de nuevo convirtiéndome en una de las partidarias de lo que comenzaron a llamar la vida Bohemia.

Bebía, estudiaba y leía, comía cuando me daba antojo, mis departamentos y habitaciones de hoteles siempre estaban llenos de libros, botellas de alcohol y cigarrillos por todas partes, una vida poco apetecible pero que me funcionaba para tranquilizar a mis demonios, fantasmas y pensamientos.

Descanse un año completo de las giras, fue un año… Malo, mis cambios se hacían cada vez más constantes e incontrolables, despertaba con ganas de llorar, otras no me levantaba del lugar donde dormía, algunas veces hacía muchas cosas, pero en todo ese tiempo no conseguí estar en equilibrio.

 _Noviembre, 1949, Alemania, Berlín._

 _Me habían invitado a la convención futurista de Europa, miles de empresas estarían allí, Futuro, corporaciones Col, Empresas Bender, entre muchas otras._

 _Debía hablar sobre el progreso en los próximos cuatro días a estos, llegué al hotel donde me hospedaría, una joven en traje empresarial se estaba registrando antes de que yo, su falda era color negra, una blusa rosa apenas se veía con el saco gris con toques negros y rojos de corte elegante que le protegía del frío de Berlín._

 _Aquél día y por la ocasión había optado por unos pantalones de corte recto en color gris, sobre ellos usaba un chaqueta sastre de color verde champagne que pedí especialmente para que tuviera algunos toques similares a los de mi chaqueta militar que usaba, con todo ese conjunto había decidido hacerme la militar y usar botas negras a juego._

 _Entre alisando mi cabello con la mano derecha y exigí una habitación_.

— _Buenas tardes, quisiera exigir mi reservación echa hace una semana, joven— Sonreí con altividad._

— _Usted debe ser la señorita Karbit ¿Verdad? —Me contestó algo intimidado._

— _Así es._

— _Reservamos como usted lo pidió, su habitación sería la 322, en el tercer piso— Me entregó la llave._

— _Fabuloso —Luego de recibir mi llave por mí mente cruzó Korra quien hace pocos años me buscaba— Espero total confidencialidad con respecto a mi estancia en la instalación joven— Sonreí acercándome con afán de amenaza._

— _C-claro que sí, le aseguró que la tendrá señorita Karbit— Tartamudeó un poco nervioso el joven de la recepción._

— _Eso espero— con eso último salí a beber un poco y conseguir algunos libros antes de comenzar con la conferencia._

Como olvidar la primera vez que vi a Asami, aunque la segunda se podría decir que no fue la mejor, pero desde ese día mi corazón quedó prendado a ella.

 _La conferencia fue regular, hasta que subió la chica de esa mañana para hablar sobre Industrias Futuro, al parecer ella era la chica joven de la cual se rumoreaba que había tomado cargo de la empresa a su joven edad por la muerte de su padre a manos del cáncer causado por trabajar con radioactividad en Estados Unidos._

 _Me esperaba un discurso verdaderamente sorprendente, algo que me llegara a pesar de mi vaga idea de lo que era la tecnología en el mundo._

 _Pero todo fue… Vago._

 _Era como si todo lo que estaba diciendo estuviera mil veces ensayado, le faltaba la espontaneidad, el ingenio, le faltaba todo aquello que lograba hacer interesar a cualquier persona que estuviera presente, fue realmente decepcionante para mí escuchar tan pocas palabras coherentes en todo eso._

 _Asumí que alguien había escrito eso por ella, que detrás de esa farsa había una mesa de viejos trabajadores y directivos que no confiaban en la juventud de la chica._

 _Sin poder evitarlo al llegar mi hora de hablar, comencé a despotricar limpiamente todas y cada una de sus palabras solo salvando los puntos más positivos que entre esa revuelta de palabras logré encontrar._

 _Al principio me parecía algo tonto que se dejará controlar, aunque como si mi pensamiento hubiera sido expuesto en la mesa de sugerencias sin yo saberlo, ella cambió su discurso, comenzando a hablar con sinceridad, con espontaneidad y pasión._

— _Muy buenas tardes a todos los presentes, quizás ya todos por aquí me conozcan, soy la polémica chica que se ha quedado al frente de las famosas industrias futuro, primero comenzaré diciendo que yo crecí en los tiempos de guerra en el tercio de Francia que no quedo bajo el dominio Nazi, después viví en Estados Unidos aprendiendo las costumbres y el idioma de esa tierra, en teoría vengo de una multicultura en parte francesa por mi madre, británica por mi padre y americana por el tiempo que viví allí— Sonrió— Yo me quedé como la única heredera a la empresa luego de que mi padre muriese por contribuir con las bombas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki… Debo admitir que amo el legado de la tecnología que mi padre ha dejado, creo en progreso y el avance como la cúspide de nuestra sociedad, creó en que trabajar con valores y esfuerzo es uno de los motores que mueven mi empresa y que moverán al mundo— Sus ojos parecían brillar con emoción— Nosotros les ofrecemos proyectos que no tendrán que ver con las armas nunca más, nos hemos cansado de la destrucción, de las guerras y solo nos dedicaremos a mejorar la calidad de vida de todos y cada una de las personas de las tierras Europeas, Asiáticas, Oceánicas, Africanas y Americanas, trabajaremos en la cura para las enfermedades mortales y terminales que nos azotan con frecuencia, daremos comodidad a todo aquel que la requiera, daremos ese cambio y descontaminación que necesita el mundo._

 _Por alguna razón vino a mi mente esa mujer de mis delirios en el campo de concentración, pero, no podría ser posible si eso era solo una alucinación… Sin embargo estaba frente a mi, materializada y viva._

Fue un breve tiempo en el que nos vimos, pero sentí como si me hubiera enamorado de esa chica, como si Asami Sato se hubiera convertido en mi nuevo anhelo.

Dos años más tarde decidí mudarme a Francia, a Pau, los pirineos atlánticos, necesitaba cambiar de lugar a uno tranquilo que no me recordara para nada Alemania, que en los últimos años me apetecía no estar, entre todo el desastre de la mudanza llegué a unos departamentos bastantes pintorescos.

Un edificio algo pequeño de arquitectura neo-clásica, con un toque semi-medieval que burlaba a las reglas de la arquitectura. El lugar tenía tres pisos de altura, estaba pintado de un color verde pistache y era rodeado por algunas macetas con flores y plantas que le daban un toque bastante alegre.

Entré a la recepción apreciando la decoración al estilo británica del lugar, lo que no me esperaba era toparme de nuevo con Asami Sato, traté de poner mi mejor sonrisa y sin embargo sabía que mi apariencia era desastrosa y todo lo contrario de lo que conoció en Berlín.

Aunque no por el hecho de estar allí cambie mi estilo de vida, en cuanto pude saqué dinero del banco y continúe comprando libros, conseguí algunas botellas de bebida, el vino era bastante común por acá, pero todo lo que tuviera más de treinta grados de alcohol sería increíble para mí.

A decir verdad no llegué a cruzar muchas palabras con Asami hasta un día en el que veía llegando de desayunar, me tomé el tiempo de observar el pequeño balcón que mostraba una belleza y pulcritud incomparable.

— _¿esta usted bien? — Me preguntó sacándome de mi ensoñación_

— _En realidad si, pero un rincón como este no puede pasarse por alto, su orden y pulcritud lo hace un lugar acogedor, el aroma a fresas y frambuesas lo hace agradable, debo admitir que nunca he podido pasar por aquí sin detenerme un rato— Suspiré— También admitiré que admiro a las personas con la suficiente paciencia y civilidad que hace posible estos pequeños detalles. — Sonreí— mas yo no soy una persona de orden y lo admito… ¿viene usted de su trabajo señorita Sato? —Por alguna razón decidí hacer uso de los modales que aún recordaba— De trabajo y tecnología vivo apartada como usted podrá saber, pero su labor me fascina en niveles insanos._

— _Así es— dijo contestando a mi pregunta— me parece un honor que usted se fascine por mi trabajo aunque me sentiría más cómoda si me hablara de tú, no creo que nuestra diferencia de edad sea mucha._

— _Pues espero que tengas razón Asami, mi edad es de veintisiete años y contando— reí al escucharla decir eso, después tomé una frambuesa de una de las plantas de las macetas para degustar su agridulce sabor con lentitud sabiéndome de sobra que no podría fumar por el resto del día gracias a la pequeña fruta evita vicios._

— _Pues no tengo tanta razón pues mi edad es de veintidós años— Contestó observándome saborear el fruto, su mirada era serena, su presencia me transmitía calma y su voz era divina, como escuchar a una sinfónica tocar una pieza de Mozart._

— _No mucha, pero he de preguntar si eres fan de la literatura— A mi mente llegó la pregunta dejándola al aire para cuando quisiera tomarla, su apariencia era de alguien bastante educada en diferentes campos por lo cual me esperaba una respuesta afirmativa._

— _Si, me gusta mucho a decir verdad— ella sonrió haciéndome imposible no fijarme en esos carnosos labios adornados por un labial carmesí._

— _Quisiera enseñarte una frase si me lo permites— Su respuesta afirmativa me dio la excusa perfecta para acercarme un poco a ella y al menos conversar un poco._

— _Sería un verdadero honor que lo hicieras— Ella me siguió al parecer muy gustosa, más de lo que esperaba, las personas usualmente solían aburrirse cuando se trataba de libros, frases u poesía, pues en su acelerado modo de vida no lograban pararse o pausarse para apreciar lo bello de algo pequeño o tan vago como una frase o un poema._

— _Debes perdonar el desorden pero vivo una vida un tanto vagabunda— Admití con una sonrisa entre los labios antes de comenzar a buscar el libro de la frase._

 _Me era algo curioso que la chica esperara tan pacientemente a que yo buscara la frase, podía notar tal vez curiosidad al mirar por dentro mi desorganizado espacio, pero simplemente desde que viví en la cabaña me acostumbre al desorden, a hacer lo que yo quisiera siendo totalmente independiente._

Suspiré antes de recostarme sobre el césped, se estaba haciendo tarde y yo aún seguía aquí, pero comenzaba a calmarme, mi mente estaba más tranquila y yo me sentía en completa paz.

Los recuerdos de aquel primer encuentro entre Asami y yo me hacían feliz, el como pasamos la tarde entera conversando acerca de libros, ella hablándome un poco de su vida y yo que no mencionaba mucho de la mía.

Parecía que me enamoraba más a cada palabra que salía de su boca, parecía una diosa, me fascinaba toda la situación.

Con el paso de los días el vernos o encontrarnos se hacía mas constante, algunas veces llegué a invitarle a salir junto conmigo, eso me parecía totalmente raro en mí, amaba la soledad, no toleraba ninguna compañía, pero la suya era única, me hacía feliz, me ayudaba a olvidarme de mis pensamientos al menos por un lapso de tiempo.

Siempre va a existir algo o alguien que rompa tu tranquilidad, un día por la tarde alguien llamó a mi puerta con demasiada insistencia, lo peor, es que ese día desperté con un pésimo humor.

 _Abrí la puerta viendo a esa mujer de tez morena, ojos tan azules como el cielo y pelo castaño, era Korra, esa persona tan egoísta que solo me quería cuando tenía dinero y que de seguro solo murmuraba incoherencias a mí oído en mis peores momentos._

 _Yo estaba ¿Asustada? ¿Molesta? O quizás ¿Triste?, no lo sabía con exactitud y era difícil de saber, demasiadas emociones comenzaban a colisionar entre si sin saber cual era la que realmente sentía._

— _Korra…— Murmuré con asombro._

— _Kuvira, querida…— Sonrió— ¿No me invitarás a pasar?_

— _Yo… He… Lo siento, pasa— Le di el pase y cerré la puerta cuando paso._

— _Vaya que es verdad lo que dicen… Te has convertido totalmente en una Erudita, me sorprende eso cuando tenías futuro de militar, lastima que perdimos la guerra— Sonrió— en fin, hay mucho tiempo que debemos recuperar amor._

— _Espera… ¿Tiempo que recuperar?... ¿Amor? — La miré incrédula por la manera en que esa mujer podía tomarse todo con excesiva ligereza— En primera no tenemos nada que recuperar y en segunda no me llames amor, tenemos mucho tiempo sin ser absolutamente nada._

— _No seas así linda, si somos y siempre seremos amantes y nunca dejamos de ser novias…— Sonrió con lascivia abrazándose a mi cuello buscando mis labios._

— _Claro que no— Sentencié— De haber sido así tú no me hubieras dado la espalda cuando no tenía ni una moneda, sabrías porque me fui del ejército, donde desaparecí y que paso cuando aparecí luego de un año— Dije con fastidio separándola de mí._

— _Yo nunca te habría cerrado la puerta, no me digas mentiras— comenzó a llorar con falsedad— Me duele todo lo que me dices._

— _Claro que lo harías y siempre lo hacías, no eres más que una atenida avariciosa —Escupí con odio las palabras— Me has abandonado tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta y ahora que sabes que tengo dinero me has buscado ¿Qué le pasó a Mako? ¿Ya no te costea el kirsch y la metanfetamina?_

— _¡Tú no sabes nada! — Ella me soltó una cachetada —Yo he venido hasta ti porque te amo y lo sabes Kuvira._

— _Pues yo no te amo, no amo a nadie y tampoco te voy a mantener— Di por terminada la conversación— la salida esta por allí fue un gusto verte pero espero no volver a verte._

 _No me lo esperaba, ella me soltó un terrible golpe en el rostro que terminó por sacarme sangre antes de apuñalarme con algo, mientras el dolor me tenía paralizada ella tomó todo lo de valor que encontró y se fue._

 _Luego de recuperarme me levante, me limpié el hilillo de sangre que recorría mi labio y me fui sin siquiera avisar a Asami, ¿A dónde? A donde fuera, solo sentía mucha molestia contenida y al mismo tiempo tristeza._

 _Me adentré en la primera taberna de mala muerte que encontré y bebí como si no hubiera un mañana, luego de algunos por no decir muchos tragos no supe más de mí, yo solo continué bebiendo inconscientemente sin prestar atención más que a mi trago que seguía llenándose y que yo seguía pagando._

Aún recuerdo haber despertado con Asami en un lugar extraño para mí, en primera pensé lo peor de mí, pero la acompasada respiración de Asami sobre mi cuello me tranquilizó desechando todos mis pensamientos malos sobre la situación.

 _Su piel tan suave rozaba contra la mía, sus brazos alrededor de mí cintura atrayéndome cada vez más cerca de ella me hacían sentir segura, hace tiempo que no sentía el tacto de otro humano, el rocé de pieles de manera amorosa y preocupada y no un golpe violento con afán de herir y lastimar profundamente al otro._

 _Me sentía aun tan confundida, su voz me hizo reaccionar, yo traté de buscar una respuesta a todo lo que me había sucedido pero era más que un hecho que no lograba recordar nada._

Recuerdo sus ojos esmeraldas inundados de genuina preocupación por mí, por alguien que quizás era la peor persona del mundo pero a ella no le importaba que fuera así.

Me conmovió como me confesó quererme y simplemente yo me sentí extrañada, A primeras no quería admitir mis sentimientos a ella pero simplemente quería protegerla de mí sintiéndome indigna de recibir un cariño como el que ella podría otorgarme.

— ¿Cómo hizo este demonio para obtener que un ángel que cuidara de el?— Me formulé con una sonrisa entre labios, era una de las tantas frases y suposiciones poéticas que nunca había olvidado.

 _Aunque yo conocía la respuesta de eso pues Asami ya me lo habían contestado una o dos veces…_

 _Era de noche, no lograba conciliar el sueño, al parecer mi amor tampoco lo lograba pues hacía un rato había comenzado a delinear las líneas de mi tatuaje, a ella no le importaba lo marcado que estuviera mi cuerpo, principalmente mi espalda._

 _Nunca me ha dicho nada negativo acerca de eso, al contrario, ella había besado todas y cada una de las cicatrices de mi cuerpo, ella era simplemente maravillosa y por eso no podía evitar sentirme tan poca cosa como para tener el privilegio de estar a su lado, no podía evitar sentirme como el demonio en persona._

— _Asami…_

— _Dime._

— _¿Cómo hizo este demonio para que un ángel como tu cuidara de el? — Pregunté concentrándome en su dedo recorriendo cada línea de mi tatuaje._

— _No lo sé, porque yo no conozco ningún demonio— Ella no se distrajo solo continuo con lo que parecía ser su nuevo pasatiempo— Solo se que un ángel que calló del cielo fue alcanzado por el mal de este mundo— Suspiró— es una historia triste, pues las personas de este mundo la aprisionaron entre todo el mal existente, cortaron sus alas y profanaron su pureza… Pero, ¿sabes cual es la parte buena de toda esta historia?— Preguntó ella comenzando a besar mi espalda con lentitud._

— _¿Cuál? — Pregunté escuchando maravillada lo que me contaba._

— _Que ese ángel logró vencer todo mal que le habían impuesto cruelmente e intentó curar sus heridas, tuvo la voluntad de comenzar nuevamente y asumió la responsabilidad de curar al mundo junto con el— suspiró— Ese ángel era tan fuerte que no necesitaba de nada ni nadie, pero la soledad se le hacía cada vez más pesada, hasta que un día sin quererlo un humano tal vez igual de pecador que el resto se acercó a él y prometió sanar todas y cada una de sus heridas aunque la vida se le fuera en ello._

— _Es una historia muy bella— admití._

— _Lo es, ¿has prestado suficiente atención? — Me preguntó atrayéndome más a ella, acurrucando su cabeza en mi hombro hablando en mí oído._

— _Creo que si— Dije no muy segura._

— _Entonces creo que he contestado a tu pregunta… Mi querido Ángel Caído— Dijo con dulzura a mi oído._

Sin darme cuenta me había oscurecido entre recuerdos y sentimientos y yo aun estaba por aquí, quizás debía regresar a casa, Asami estaría histérica, en ningún momento del día me vio y yo acostumbraba verla al menos dos o una vez al día.

Antes de siquiera moverme Asami me encontró, como siempre ella terminaba buscándome y yo terminaba sintiéndome culpable, pues entre las ocupaciones de su trabajo y la posible preocupación de lo que podría hacer o no hacer terminábamos por agotarla y en veces solo podía pensar en recompensarle por todo lo que había hecho por mí.

Todos y cada uno de mis días he luchado contra cada una de las partes que discuten dentro de mi, tomo un momento el control de mí, solo para agradecer a quien sea que me ayudó a que alguien como Asami llegara a mi vida.

Reflexiono acerca de como a pesar de todo el mal cometido en mi vida ha sido en gran parte borrado por Asami, como mis heridas han sido curadas con su cariño, con su amor, sus besos y sus caricias.

Hace un año había logrado descansar algunas noches sin tener mis recurrentes pesadillas, hacía ya dos años en los que mi vida jamás había sido mejor, desde que estoy con ella no me había sentido tan querida, cuando ella me entregó su amor por primera vez en mi vida probé ese extraño sentimiento del que todos hablaban, del que los poetas y los escritores escribían constantemente.

Desde que mi rayo de luz me ilumino he comprendido eso que con libros y estudió no puede aprenderse, cuando por primera vez probé sus labios conocí la belleza de un instante, cuando ella compartió un momento conmigo descubrí como detener el tiempo, cuando tocaba mi piel aprendí que con una caricia se puede sanar cualquier herida, cuando escuché su voz conocí la sinfonía más bella de todas, cuando la miré por primera vez, me percaté de que mis delirios que sufrí encarcelada en los campos de concentración eran solo un anticipo de esta mujer tan maravillosa que sería mi salvación entera.

Si pudiera llenar mil libros hablando de Asami solo abarcaría una millonésima parte de lo que verdaderamente pienso, de lo que puedo expresar y de lo que ella merece.

Gracias por todo mi rayo de luz, ni en un millón de años podría agradecerte por todo, por aparecer en mi vida, por demostrarme el poder del perdón, por enseñarme el amor, por ser mi brújula, por amarme incondicionalmente, por eso y mil cosas más te agradezco.

Te amo como no tienes idea mi rayo de luz.

 **FIN**

 **N.A;**

 _Ya puede apalearme y lanzarme tomates xD_

 _Jajaja, ok, también pueden dejarme un Review ya que llegaron por acá, en el pueden decirme si les gusto, si le falto algo, si me van a lanzar tomates, si les encanto (jajaja que graciosaaaa), o cualquier cosa._

 _De antemano les mando un gran beso, saludos y abrazo por llegar hasta este punto, nos leemos luego._


End file.
